Cosas Sucias
by OniWatCha
Summary: [Lemon Hard] Uno de sus tantos entrenamientos termino en una persecución por todo el bosque. Y de nuevo Gray no midió sus palabras con Juvia, pensó en disculparse con ella pero no pensó en lo que se había metido cuando se puso a buscarla por todos lados.


**FT y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

**Esto es algo que no pudimos evitar imaginar al momento en que supimos que Juvia y Gray vivieron juntos en el lapso de 1 año xD, pero bueno como mencionamos, solo es algo que dejamos volar a la imaginación con nuestras mentes setsis (?)**

**[N/A de las tres autoras]:**

**La verdad me siento culpable, la concha de la madre! no tengo ni derecho a comentarlo...sigan ustedes, gracias por leernos~ **

**Hola hermosuras, este fic lo escribimos con mucho cariño vía whatsapp, espero que disfruten la sexy lectura.**

**Holo monstruos, como dijeron allá arribita, esté fanfic fue echo vía whatsapp y lo crean o no lo crean fue todo un reto ya que nos tuvimos que poner en el rol de los personajes y además de que no esperabamos a que nos quedara tan largo este fic...aunque bueno fue divertido la verdad...en fin ya los dejamos con la sexy y larga lectura, esperamos les guste xD**

* * *

**~[Cosas Sucias]~**

**.**

**.**

Traviesa estaba escondida entre las ramas de un árbol con un sonrisa pícara, se había separado del peli negro por una tonta discusión de poderes y sólo esperaba que empezara a buscarla por todo el bosque. Él claramente había tenido la culpa, había menospreciado los poderes de Juvia y ya que no quería lastimarla en el duro entrenamiento le había dicho que se alejara de la peor manera posible. Ella no estaba molesta, sabía en cierta manera que lo hacía para protegerla pero lo haría llevarse un buen susto al no encontrarla en la casa como creía que estaba.

—¡Agghh! ¡Maldita sea! —Gruño con frustración recorriendo el lugar donde entrenaba con Juvia. —¿Dónde mierdas se metió? —Siguió buscando entre los árboles y arbustos. —Tal vez si fui algo duro...pero ella tiene la culpa por tomarse las cosas tan enserio...

La peli azul se tapó su boca tratando de suprimir su risa, ella no estaba tan ofendida con él, pero al escuchar la última frase de Gray, decidió castigarlo de una forma particularmente rara, escondiéndose de él.

—Mientras que no la vea, todo irá bien. —Pensó para sus adentros escondiéndose detrás de una pila de arbustos.

La peliazul siguió escondiéndose entre medio de dos grandes árboles que parecían no tener fin, era evidente que eran demasiado antiguos. Aprovechando los arbustos de alrededor de ellos, se escondió en un espacio libre, sentándose y dejando la espalda contra el tronco. Su risilla de niña traviesa apenas podía controlarla, le encantaba jugar con Gray y a veces sacarlo de sus casillas, sabía que tan placentero podía ser si él estaba enojado. Un hilillo de saliva salió de su boca al recordar sus "juegos" y llevo sus ojos azules como un águila por todo el lugar buscando a su presa, buscando a su perseguidor, no se iba a dejar atrapar tan fácil.

El pelinegro cansado de correr o más bien buscar a su compañera de entrenamiento y que estaba en su típico juego de "cazador y presa", sabía que Juvia estaba cerca, no tenía menos de dos minutos de haber escuchado su risilla traviesa.

—¡Se supone que estamos entrenando y no jugando! —Grito a la nada mientras retomaba camino a donde había escuchado algunas ramas moverse. —Solo estas buscando que me enoje porque sabes cómo terminara esto, ¿Cierto Juvia? —Preguntaba a la nada, pero sabía que ella estaba cerca y podía escucharlo.

—Esto también es parte del entrenamiento, Gray-sama. —Empezó a gritar desde donde estaba tratando de no moverse mucho. Tal vez de esa forma la atraparía y no podrían seguir con su juego actual ni con el siguiente. —¿No era que un mago no necesitaba tener solamente fuerza? —Sonrío mientras finalizó con la siguiente frase. —Esto sirve para que usted desarrolle los demás sentidos, ¿está de acuerdo? porque Juvia si lo está.

Al escuchar la vocecita que lo sacaba de sus cabales agudizó su oído y trato de detectar algún lugar de donde proviniera.

—Ya te ubique. —Dijo para sí mismo, tomando un camino que se encontraba algo inclinado, trataba de hacer el menos contacto posible con las ramas y hojas, ya la tenía ubicada y por un descuido más no la iba dejar escapar. Ella buscaba jugar, pues él entraría bien en su juego.

—¡Te encontré! —Grito victorioso al ver que había acertado al buscar en medio de esos viejos árboles. La tomo del antebrazo y la jalo hacia afuera. —¿Puedes decirme de que mierdas va toda esta jugarreta?

La jovencita no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al ver sus ojos grises intimidantes y su ceño fruncido.

—Juvia está entrenando con usted, no es una jugarreta. —Con una sonrisa se volvió agua rápidamente escapándose de su agarre, formo un remolino y despegó directamente al cielo perdiéndose del alcance del peli negro. —Si no puede atrapar a Juvia aún no ha mejorado en su entrenamiento Gray-sama. —Dijo antes de esfumarse por completo de su vista.

—¿Que? —Fue lo único que dijo, pues estaba mosqueado por la repentina actitud de Juvia...¡se había convertido en agua y para librarse de él!, cerró sus puños con fuerza, dio un pisotón a la tierra congelando una pequeña parte de la misma y mirando a donde se había ido la maga de agua. —¡Puta madre Juvia!

La peli azul tenía bastante tiempo para pensar su jugada, en este momento Gray ya debería estar tan enojado que la cogería y muy fuerte, se subió a un árbol y arranco una brillante manzana -¿Y si Gray-sama es el castigado?

—Él fue el que le dijo cosas feas a Juvia. —Al imaginar a Gray amarrado a su merced sintió un delicioso dolor en el vientre y en su zona íntima. —Bien Juvia podría intentarlo.

—¡Maldita sea Juvia! —Grito frustrado y molesto, estaba demasiado molesto que hasta había pensado que como castigo por enfadarlo no se la cogería tan duro como quería, pero era tanto su enojo que había más posibilidades de que terminara cogiéndola contra la pared o toda la casa mucho más duro de lo habitual.

Con todo listo Juvia se puso en su lugar e involuntariamente sus piernas que estaban colgando de la rama se empezaron a mover con alegría, Gray, Gray, Gray si pensaba que Juvia era débil estaba muy, pero muy equivocado. Cerró los ojos y dejo que su imaginación volara esperándolo, iba a ser algo muy fuerte lo que le iba a hacer a su Gray-sama. El ojigris cansado de correr por ciertas partes del bosque se encontraba arriba de un árbol descansando un poco, maldecía un millón de veces ese comportamiento de Juvia, pero al rato se las cobraría y muy bien cobradas.

—¿Dónde putas esta?, será la última vez que la busque y si no tendré que recurrir a manuela...—Gray estaba por rendirse, o eso creyó hasta que a unos cuantos metros alcanzó a divisar a la peliazul que se tambaleaba en el árbol, y por su rostro sonrojado debió suponer que estaba en alguna de sus fantasías. —Ahora si Juvia.

Y con el sigilo de un gato o ninja, se acercó hasta llegar por debajo de ese árbol donde estaba Juvia, dios cuanto le gustaba esa vista, desde abajo tenía la perfecta vista de sus piernas y su buen trasero sobresaliendo de la rama del árbol. Sintió como su parte baja de endurecía poco a poco, y sin pensarlo dio un salto y la jalo de los pies ocasionando que ella cayera y obviamente no dejo que ella recibiera un golpe fuerte, se quedó encima de ella y sonrío maliciosamente.

—Te atrape.

—Se equivoca Gray-sama Juvia lo atrapo a usted. —Fue cuestión de mili segundos para que ella usará su magia de agua y provocara que unas extrañas lianas cayeran de los árboles, sin tiempo de reaccionar el peli negro fue atrapado por las cuerdas mágicas de las manos y de los pies.

La peli azul tranquila se levantó y le sonrió dulcemente, en seguida, uso su magia para crear un látigo que hizo sonar contra el piso y que al tomarlo por sorpresa asusto al mago de hielo.

—Gray-sama le dijo a Juvia algunas cosas sin pensar. —Golpeó fuertemente el piso con el látigo en sus manos provocando que se agrietara y se abriera en dos pedazos. —Por favor repítalas. —Sus ojos azules se clavaron en los grises nerviosos que la miraban sin comprender la situación. El ojigris trago hondo, ¿Qué le pasaba a la peliazul?, su semblante se miraba diferente...no se miraba molesta...porque tenía ese brillo malicioso en sus ojos como cuando tenían sexo...entonces...Gray sonrió para sus adentros.

—¿Qué quieres que repita, que necesitas dar más de tu poder y ser menos débil? —Más que una pregunta fue un tipo de afirmación, él fue consciente de lo que le dijo hace unas horas atrás, pero en realidad no era que quisiera decir eso, él cómo todo tsundere no sabía cómo acomodar las palabras que realmente quería expresar.

—Vuelven a lo mismo ¿Quién es el débil ahora? —Lo señalo con el látigo de agua y lo subió eróticamente por sus brazos hasta tocar el nudo que le ataba ambas muñecas, bajo haciendo el mismo recorrido y ahora encaminándose por el pecho del joven, fuerte y trabajado una de las partes de su cuerpo que lo volvían loco. Se lamió los labios consiente de que Gray la estaba viendo fijamente y que ese era uno de los gestos que más lo excitaba, bajó por su cintura hasta toparse con algo duro que ella conocía muy bien.

Posó el látigo de tal manera que al mover su mano hacia adelante y hacia atrás le producía una gloriosa sensación al peli negro. Después de unos segundos de dejarlo iniciado negó con su cabeza poniendo la lengua en sus dientes superiores tentándolo de una manera dolorosa y al final señalo el nudo de sus piernas.

—Si logra soltarse Gray-sama, su castigo será perdonado y en cambio Juvia hará lo que usted diga pero si no lo logra…—En forma de amenaza golpeó un tronco con el látigo haciendo que este se partiera y viniera abajo. —Puede usar su magia para soltarse.

El pelinegro soltó un gruñido bajo y sexy al notar como ese látigo se había posado en su erección y suprimió más de sus gruñidos al sentir como este se deslizaba para atrás y adelante. Era una sensación jodidamente placentera, aunque no lo dijera frecuentemente, Juvia sabia encenderlo con cualquier mínimo detalle incluso ante tal pequeño gesto de relamerse los labios y como su lengua paseaba entre sus dientes, sintió a su bulto crecer y gruño. Definitivamente la ropa le estorbaba y si Juvia quería jugar rudo, él estaba lo suficiente enfadado como para sucumbir a pedirle perdón y que lo soltara obviamente trago disimuladamente salvia al notar como Juvia había azotado al tronco de al lado. En definitiva su juego de hoy sería muy diferente al de todos los otros días.

—¿Y qué esperas que haga? —Pregunto con una sonrisa altanera en su rostro, de esas con las que sabía que Juvia mojaría sus bragas. Si ella quería lugar él también tenía juegos. — ¿Que te diga "Juvia-sama por favor perdóname y suéltame"?, ¡Ni hablar! yo no moveré ni un solo músculo a ver quién aguanta más sin estar dentro del otro.

—Bien, Juvia le demostrará lo fuerte que es. —o tuvo necesidad de quitarle la camiseta porque no la traía gracias a su loco hábito de quitarse la ropa. Mordió su labio inferior, dio la vuelta rodeándolo y viendo de arriaba a abajo a su víctima, azotó al peli negro con el látigo en la espalda midiendo su fuerza, su intención no era matarlo. Aunque no quería acéptalo Gray tenía razón, no podía estar mucho sin su Gray-sama pero tenía que aguantar lo suficiente, aunque verlo arquearse del dolor no estaba ayudando definitivamente.

Gray sintió un fuerte dolor en su espalda, no pudo evitar soltar un sonoro gruñido, el cual resultó sonar entre dolorido y sensual, su rostro reflejaba dolor pero sus ojos mostraban placer, por mucho que ese latigazo le había dolido le había gustado. Sin poder evitarlo también arqueo su espalda, haciendo que tanto los músculos de su espalda se marcarán al momento de arquearse, sin mencionar los de su brazo al hacer fuerza.

—¿Que, después de tanto ahora quieres someter? —Pregunto de manera arrogante.

—Juvia no lo somete, lo está corrigiendo, ella tiene que enseñarle cuando hace mal las cosas y además cuando suena altanero. —Un segundo azote llego a la espalda del Fullbuster más fuerte que el anterior. —¿Juvia es débil? —Sus descaradas palabras fueron demasiado fuertes para su tierna personalidad, estaba jugando pero también quería demostrarle que era fuerte, temible, oscura y que con ella no debía meterse.

Una cosa era antes de lograr que el Fullbuster cayera en sus manos y tenerlo dentro de ella todas las veces que ambos desearan pero ahora sabía las cosas más profundas y también había aprendido a manejarlo con una técnica que jamás pasó por su cabeza. Su cuerpo era un arma mortal. En el tercer azote subió la intensidad del golpe, como amaba ese rostro, ¿Cómo podía ser tan sensual incluso cuando lo estaban golpeando y lo tenía amarrado? Estaba sintiéndose mojada, ni cuando pertenecía a un gremio oscuro había hecho cosa semejante. Le dio unos segundos para reponerse cuando un cuarto azoté lo golpeo sin consideración.

Gray no podía quejarse, un sinfín de veces se había imaginado en una situación así, donde él era sometido por Juvia, pero por como era de penosa nunca pensó en que ella fuese hacer tal cosa. Al sentir el cuarto latigazo volvió a arquear la espalda marcando más de lo debido sus músculos. Estaba disfrutando demasiado, cuando volvió a sentir el quinto latigazo soltó un quejido, dado que ese último latigazo era con agua hirviendo. Estaba con su cabeza agachada y su rostro siendo ocultado para que Juvia no lo viese.

—Juvia...—Menciono su nombre en voz baja y débil. —Me...me...me duele mucho...—Dijo con la voz débil, como si fuese un niño pequeño.

—No, no, no no Gray-sama, no por favor —Asustada deshizo el látigo y paso agua fría por su espalda, por las partes que tenía rojas por los golpes. —Juvia sólo estaba jugando, no quería hacerle daño. —Trato de aliviarlo con más agua corriendo por su espalda totalmente desesperada. —Perdón, perdone a Juvia por favor. —Dio la vuelta rodeándolo hasta quedar frente a frente del peli negro, tenía sus ojos llorosos de arrepentimiento y en cualquier momento iba a dejar escapar el llanto. Lo desato primero de sus pies y rápidamente lo hizo con sus manos totalmente preocupada y triste. —Juvia lo siente mucho. —Dijo con un nudo en la garganta. —Nunca pensó en lastimarlo, sólo estaba jugando. ¿Le duele mucho Gray-sama?

El ojigris al sentirse liberado dibujo una pequeña sonrisa ladina. Aunque no le gustó la idea de que Juvia estuviera a punto de echarse a llorar, pero hora era su turno de jugar. De un rápido movimiento se levantó y tenía presa a Juvia de sus manos con unos improvisados grilletes de hielo, se inclinó y le coloco unos en cada pie dejándola de piernas abiertas y obvio asegurándose de que no fuesen a cortarle la circulación de sangre, se levantó y miro a Juvia con sus ojos grises llenos de lujuria.

—Disfrute mucho el castigo. —Dijon con la sonrisa ladina aun en su rostro. —Pero ahora me toca jugar a mí.

Jadeo al sentir el frío de las esposas tocar su tibia piel, fue una completa sorpresa que la atrapara y ver más esa sonrisa que le encantaba, pensó en serio que sus golpes le habían dolido, que lo habían lastimado, no sabía sí sentirse arrepentida o disfrutar de la situación. Sus piernas estaban separadas y aunque intentó usar su magia para liberarse Gray había aprendido a mantenerla atrapada, Dios, mordió su labio inferior y exagero su respiración para que sus pechos se vieran más grandes y provocativos. Pasaría de ser la domadora a la sumisa y eso lo excitó en sobré manera.

—¿Quiere jugar Gray-sama? —Esa vocecita de niña inocente que no rompe un plato se adueñó de ella y se preparó para sentir a su peli negro en acción.

Gray la analizo de arriba abajo, centrando su mirada en sus pechos, los cuales no dejaban de moverse con exageración por su acelerada respiración. Se relamió los labios mostrando su juguetona lengua y parte de sus blancos dientes. Una de sus manos comenzó a sacar pequeñas escarchas de hielo, dejando ver al final que había creado una varita larga, dura, firme y difícil de romper, de esas estilo militar y con la fina punta de la varita comenzó a recorrerle el cuerpo a la peliazul, desde sus piernas que flaquearon un poco hasta su abdomen, subiendo a sus pechos donde por debajo de la copa del brassier dejo la varita y la levanto un poco para ver cuando sus pechos se apretaban.

—¿Sabes que estoy enojado verdad? —Cuestionó de manera sombría y arrogante. —Vamos a ver qué tan duro será el juego...

Pasó saliva al sentir esa deliciosa vara, el frío contrastaba con el calor de su cuerpo provocando una deliciosa sensación, gimió al sentir fuertemente como sus pechos eran apretados y río traviesamente al escuchar la voz de Gray y estaba asustada porque pensó que había lastimado a su Gray-sama, ¡Ja! Era él el que estaba disfrutando más de la situación. Jalo las esposas actuando, quería soltarse pero en realidad no quería, tenía que prepararse psicológicamente para sentir la rudeza de Gray, de su Gray-sama, dijo que estaba enojado y eso la hizo sonreír más. Le esperaba una hermosa sesión de juegos.

—¿Gray-sama quiere jugar? —Habló de nuevo con su vocecita de niña caliente y pasó saliva para que no empezar a babear por él.

El pelinegro detuvo su vara haciendo ligera opresión en el cuello blanquecino de la peliazul. No necesitaba tocarla para saber que ella ya se encontraba húmeda, con la pura mirada de ella y el tono que tenía su voz era suficiente para saber que ella ya estaba excitada. Levanto su mirada gris para posarla en la mirada azul de ella, ambos se encontraban en la misma situación y el sentía su bóxer apretado, era una suerte que su pants de entrenamiento le quedaba algo flojo, así disimulaba un poco su erección que seguía creciendo.

—Has sido una chica mala Juvia. —Si voz sonaba áspera, gruesa y llena de lujuria, volvió a pasar su lengua por sus labios. —Tú sabes que...las chicas malas son castigadas, ¿lo sabes verdad?

Mordió su labio inferior para seducirlo, aparto su mirada de la de él y mirando al suelo negó tiernamente con su cabeza.

—Juvia ha sido muy mala. —Alzo de nuevo su mirada a la de él, luego, sus ojos siguieron su pecho hasta centrarse en sus sexys pantalones de entrenamiento. —¿Va a castigarla con eso Gray-sama? —Arqueó la espalda de sólo pensar su castigo, a él entrando y saliendo fuertemente mientras respiraba apresuradamente y uno que otro gemido de placer se escapaba de su boca. Gray a veces no demostraba lo que sentía en el sexo y a ella le encantaba oírlo gemir, hacer este tipo de cosas, que se abriera a ella como Juvia lo hacía.

Aparto la vara del cuello de Juvia y comenzó a pasarla por uno de los costados de ella, desde su hombro hasta su cintura y se detuvo en la cadera. Gray pensó meditarlo por unos segundos y después se mordió el labio inferior y con la vara azoto la cadera de la peliazul.

—¿Crees que mereces el castigo?

—¡Ah! —Se quejó la peli azul, había sido un golpe fuerte, Gray estaba más enojado de lo que ella pensaba ¿Sería bueno seguir? Confiaba al cien por ciento en su Gray-sama pero no sabía que esperar de él. _"¿Juvia merece ser castigada?"_ se encontró en una encrucijada. ¿Qué podía hacer? No quería que él le hiciera daño pero por otra parte lo quería dentro de ella hasta que sus fuerzas se agotaran. —¿Por qué quiere castigar a Juvia?

Gray curvo una sonrisa socarrona. En realidad estaba esperando a que ella preguntara eso. Aunque en su mente se golpeaba internamente, ese azotazo que le dio a Juvia sabía que le había dolido, pero también sabía que a una parte de ella le había gustado.

—Me hiciste perseguirte alrededor de casi dos horas, luego te escondiste, me apresaste y me agarraste a latigazos con agua hirviendo...además, ¿siempre has pedido que Gray-sama te castigue no?

Bueno ya con todo eso claro su castigo era más que evidente, bien le daría algo que lo volvería loco, le encantaría que Gray la castigara.

—¿Pero usted sí es capaz de castigar a Juvia? Ella recuerda que un día de lo pidió en la isla Tenrou y usted se negó diciendo que no hacía ese tipo de cosas, Juvia cree que esto no es lo suyo, que le queda un poco grande. —Mordió su labio para suprimir la carcajada, sabía que con eso lo haría enojar pero quería ver hasta dónde estaba dispuesto a llegar.

El ojigris frunció el entrecejo y gruñó dando un azote con la vara al tronco del árbol donde Juvia estaba esposada.

—¿Dudas de que pueda hacerlo?

—¿Quiere que Juvia le conteste con la verdad?

—¿Quieres que lo demuestre? —Cuestionó entre gruñidos mientras posaba la vara entre las piernas de Juvia mientras la frotaba lentamente entre su intimidad.

—Pues sí se cree capaz. —Aunque la rebeldía que demostraban sus palabras iba en contra de lo que estaba sintiendo seguiría de esa manera hasta que las cosas llegarán a niveles que ninguno de los dos pudiera aguantar. La vara entre sus piernas, oh Dios, estaba pensando ya cosas muy sucias pero quería que fuera él el que lo demostrara y lo hiciera.

El pelinegro seguía frotando la vara entre la intimidad de Juvia, aumentando de poco a poco la velocidad. Las palabras que ella le decía solo lograban enfurecerlo y endurecerlo, ¿Qué él no era capaz de someterla y castigarla?, le haría ver y sobre todo le haría sentir lo contrario. Siguió frotando la vara y sus dedos comenzaron a sentir que eran humedecidos, sabía de antemano que la vara no se estaba derritiendo, por la contextura y algo pegajoso que se sentía y sabía que eran fluidos de Juvia. Sonrío para sus adentros al sentir lo húmeda que estaba, decidido a subir de tono el juego, llevo con la punta de la vara hacia la zona donde estaba su clítoris, removió con la misma punta de la vara el short y la braga aun lado y de Nueva cuenta comenzó a frotar la punta de su vara en el botón rosado de la peliazul.

—Vas a suplicar por más...—Le susurró al oído con la voz llena de sorna y lujuria. Seguía con la vara frotando con más rapidez el clítoris de Juvia y su otra mano la utilizo para subir la blusa de la peliazul hasta que llego a sus exuberantes senos, los apretó con fuerza por encima del sportbra y de un tirón los dejo libres dejando su sujetador por encima de sus senos.

La voz de Gray le entro por los oídos hasta llegarle al dedo pequeño del pie, era increíble cómo podía con tan sólo unas palabras excitarla y volverla una mujer débil ante él. Le encantaba como esa vara se movía en su intimidad como la estaba llevando al orgasmo con caricias tan deliciosas. Sintió como paseaba sus manos por su cuerpo y como apartaba ese molesto sostén que ahora sobraba, no pudo evitar gritar al sentirse en las nubes con sus caricias.

—Gray-sama es muy cruel —Dijo casi como una burla mientras de deleitaba en sus acciones.

Gray al notar que lo que Juvia dijo fue en tono de burla se enfureció, ¿De verdad creía que no fuera capaz de someterla o castigarla?, ante ese pensamiento se enojó más y por instinto de macho como todo hombre, comenzó a mover más su mano a tal grado de sentir las pulsaciones de las paredes vaginales de Juvia. Y de alguna forma si medir su fuerza rompió su sportbra, dejando lo que era solo un trozo de tela en el suelo, y con su sola mano libre comenzó a pellizcar de una manera un tanto brusca sus pezones.

Juvia ahogó un grito de dolor al sentir como Gray estaba tomando sus pezones, brusco casi arañándola, suspiro hondo para aguantar, eso era lo que había buscado, quería que fuera brusco y que la castigará sin embargo eso le había dolido. Jadeo mirándolo a los ojos pero sin intención de provocarlo, esa hermosa creación de su Gray-sama moviéndose en su zona íntima la estaba volviendo loca. Gimió al sentir su cuerpo dejándose llevar por el placer que el Fullbuster le proporcionaba y sintió como el calor se apoderaba de su delicado cuerpo de agua.

—Ni siquiera pienses en volverte agua. —Le ordenó. —Veraz que puedo ser bueno y cruel, tanto que vas a suplicar.

Gray tras decir sus últimas palabras sonrío maliciosamente, sabía que ella estaba cerca y justo cuando ella estaba llegando a la liberación de su orgasmo, dejo de darle placer con la varia, dejándola caer a un lado.

—¿Eh? —Chilló como una niña que le acababan de quitar su juguete favorito y es que estaba tan próxima a estallar en placer que le pareció muy injusto lo que el peli negro acababa de hacer, miro la vara y luego lo vio a él suplicándole con su mirada azul que siguiera con su deliciosa sección de placer. No pronuncio palabra solo se sintió vacía, con ganas de él, de más caricias. Lo necesitaba mucho.

Ante la mirada suplicante de la peliazul, Gray solo se dedicó a sonreír arrogantemente torciendo la sonrisa dándole su toque sensual que sabía que a Juvia le gustaba, sabía que ella actuaria de ese modo.

—¿Qué? ¿Porque esa cara? —Cuestionó haciéndose el desinteresado.

—Usted ya sabe porque Gray-sama, siga. —Gimió en esa última palabra para encenderlo y para que siguiera con lo que empezó.

—¿De verdad crees que deba terminarlo? —Pregunto sonando entre travieso y serio. Soltó una risilla arrogante y le miro más que el alma con sus orbes grises. —Ese es uno de tus castigos Juvia.

—No puede dejar a Juvia así, no después de estar tan cerca. —Jalo las cadenas y trato de convertirse en agua pero el hielo no la dejo moverse, Gray había descubierto en su entrenamiento una forma de retenerla.

—Yo creo que ese es un buen castigo, y hasta creo que es poco, mereces ser más castigada. —Dijo de manera demandante. Coloco una de sus manos en su barbilla, pensando en alguna otra forma de "castigar" a Juvia. —¿Que debería hacer? —Cuestionaba mientras rodeaba el árbol donde Juvia estaba con los grilletes. Seguía pensando hasta que quedo frente a ella y se dio cuenta de cómo Juvia lo miraba o más bien como ella miraba cierta parte de su cuerpo. Fue entonces que algo cruzo por la mente de Gray y miro el bulto que sobresalía en su pants de entrenamiento. —No me digas que...¿Quieres esto? —Le cuestionó al momento en que se apretó con la mano su miembro erecto.

A la peli azul le faltó el aire cuando empezó a rodearla, casi se desmaya al escuchar que su castigo había sido poco _"¿Qué más le hará a Juvia?"_ Se sofocó cundo sintió esos ojos grises inspeccionando todo su ser, la temperatura que corría por su cuerpo se había elevado repentinamente, sin lugar a dudas Gray era lo único en el mundo que la volvía una completa desquiciada. El cosquilleo en su zona íntima se hizo presente al escuchar la última pregunta del peli negro, por supuesto que deseaba ese enorme miembro, de hecho era la parte favorita de la anatomía de Gray y al ver como tomaba su amiguito con sus manos pasó la lengua por sus labios, ya podía sentir el salado sabor de su leche cuando dejaba que se lo chupara o cuando él estaba demasiado enojado y le follaba la boca. Asintió sin siquiera verlo a los ojos pues ese pedazote de Gray llamaba toda su atención.

—Sí, eso es lo que Juvia quiere, lo quiere adentro de ella y muy fuerte. —Sonrió descaradamente al pronunciar la última frase, quería tentarlo para terminar con lo que él había empezado.

—Ohh...—Gray se frotó por encima del pants y poco a poco lo bajo dejando ver su erección que se encontraba ceñida a sus bóxers. Podía sentir la mirada lasciva de Juvia sobre él y su pene erecto. —¿Segura que es lo que quieres?

Y tras eso comenzó a jugar con el elástico de su bóxer, dejando ver la punta de su glande donde entre ratitos frotaba con su pulgar.

—Juvia lo quiere. —Se relamió los labios y sus ojos azules siguieron el movimiento de su pulgar. —Hágalo Gray-sama, métaselo a Juvia.

—Claro, lo que tú digas. —Le dijo con una sonrisa mientras se deshacía de sus bóxers quedando al natural como muchas veces antes. Pero sabía que esta vez sería diferente, mucho más diferente bajo la mirada deseosa de Juvia. Se acercó un poco a ella quedando a una estable distancia para que ella aun lo viera a cuerpo completo y desnudo. —El castigo continúa Juvia. —Sonrío socarronamente y nuevamente tomo su miembro con su mano libre mientras que la otra la posaba en su cadera, cerca de donde estaba su cicatriz de "x" y comenzó a frotar lentamente su erección, de arriba a abajo, deteniéndose entre ratitos en la punta de la glande brindándole pequeños movimientos circulares mientras que soltaba alguno que otro gruñido, gruñidos de esos que le encantaban a Juvia.

—No…deje a Juvia hacerle eso...¡Aahh! —Gimió al escuchar el gruñido de placer del peli negro, desesperada trato de soltarse para tocarlo pero no podía hacerlo. Era una maldita tortura ver a Gray haciendo eso delante de ella aun sabiendo que eso la ponía a mil.

—Ni lo pienses...—Decía entre gruñidos mientras seguía masturbándose. —Este es uno de tus castigos y creo que es con el que más sufrirás.

—Juvia es la única que puede tocar así a Gray-sama. —Protestó inflando sus cachetes los cuales tenía rojos por su calentura, pasó toda la saliva que tenía en la boca y lo vio con sus ojos nublados de placer, su morbo llego a niveles insuperables y automáticamente comenzó a mecer sus caderas adelante y atrás, adelante y atrás, cerró los ojos ya que no aguantaba semejante tortura e imagino a Gray dentro de ella mientras recreaba los sonidos de placer que él hacía en su mente. Adelante y atrás y luego en círculos, su imaginación era su don más preciado. Algo que tenía que atesorar de por vida.

El ojigris al ver lo que hacia Juvia no pudo evitar gruñir más fuerte, internamente quería dejar de hacer toda aquella tontería de castigar a Juvia y arrematarla de una sola estocada para empezar a embestirla de manera salvaje, pero Juvia sí que sabía encenderlo y más con aquellos movimientos de cadera que ella hacia imaginando que era Gray el que la penetraba. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba más cerca de ella y con la mano libre la sujeto fuertemente de los cachetes.

—¡Abre los malditos ojos Juvia! —Le ordeno. Con una mano podía sujetar parte del rostro de Juvia y le apretaba levemente los cachetes para que ella abriera los ojos. —¡Abre los ojos o no metete esto dentro de ti!

Al escuchar su amenaza su hermosa fantasía se cortó y tuvo que abrir los ojos sin más, joder, sabía que estaba muy necesitada y que no podía aguantar mucho tiempo sin él, al abrir los ojos, ellos se posaron en la mirada gris del joven y algo en ellos no le gustó, se veía raro, enojado pero más que todo vengativo y ya estaba empezando a odiar ese juego.

—Ya no más Gray-sama, Juvia cree que es suficiente castigo.

—Yo no lo creo, sabes que recién empieza el castigo Juvia. —Le susurró al oído mientras después le lamía el lóbulo. —Ahora estaría dándote duro contra estos árboles, pero me haz hecho enojar al dudar de que yo fuese capaz de darte un buen castigo. —Dijo de una manera un poco entre cortada.

El ojigris tenía razón en cierta parte, el estaría cogiéndola duro desde hace rato, pero por la forma en que lo reto él se dejó cegar por la irá y más que nada burla de Juvia al decirle que él no sabía dar castigos. Tomo con algo de brusquedad en sus manos la cadera de Juvia y de poco a poco se pegó a la misma mientras comenzaba a frotarse en la cadera de la peliazul.

Sabía que todo lo que le había dicho era mentira, que quería que Gray-sama se enojará bastante pero no quería eso, quería que Gray estuviera dentro de ella y que ambos se dieran placer.

—¡Aahh! —Gimió al sentir las manos sobre su cintura, su cuerpo le demandaba que hiciera berrinche que se pusiera a llorar para que el castigo acabara, si supiera como le encantaba que la tocara, sentía como se estaba quemando por él.

Gray seguía frotando su erección contra la cadera de Juvia, de manera lenta pero torturosa para Juvia. Sabía que estaba perdiendo tiempo con esas tonterías del castigo, pero debía hacerle entender a Juvia de los castigos que él era capaz de dar. Con su mano volvió a tomar parte de su rostro y comenzó a devorarle la boca, llenando por completo su cavidad con su lengua que reclamaba cada rincón de la de Juvia y por otro lado el seguía en su labor de masturbarse con su otra mano y a la par se frotaba en ella.

—Ngh...—Soltó un gruñido al empezar a sentir corrientes eléctricas recorrerle el cuerpo, desde su estómago hasta la punta de los dedos de sus pies, sabía que estaba cerca, odiaba terminar cuando estaba fuera de Juvia, pero si ese era el castigo...él correría el riesgo. —¡uuhghh! —Gruño sobre su boca mientras a la par temblaba con pequeños espasmos al sentirse liberar su tibio líquido sobre su mano.

Aunque al fin la había besado era poco para ella, lo deseaba con todas las fuerzas de su corazón y con cada terminación nerviosa de su hermoso cuerpo, eso que estaba haciendo era como sí le atravesará un puñal, no podía dejarla de esa manera. No podía seguir atormentada de esa manera, eso era peor que los golpes físicos él sabía que el mismo era su debilidad y eso lo iba a matar. Estaba angustiada desesperada y necesitaba que él le quitara el dolor que había dejado en su zona íntima.

Gray se estaba adentrando demasiado al juego. Tanto que desde hace rato que sintió que había de su semen en su misma mano. Tenía una idea, una idea que lo haría ver como un descarado o en el peor de los casos más pervertido. Volviendo a darle un poco de placer volvió a besar a Juvia de manera menos salvaje, acariciaba su trasero y después puso su otra mano cerca de su boca pero donde sabía que ella no alcanzaría a tocar con su misma lengua los rastros de su semen.

—Te dejare por aquí a mis "Pequeños yo" —Le dijo con una sonrisa arrogantes de esas que a Juvia le encantaban.

Y de nueva cuenta llevo sus manos hacia los grandes senos de la peliazul, a los cuales empezó a estrujar.

Juvia ladeo su cabeza tratando de contener todo el placer y la frustración que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, si por ella fuera en ese mismo instante golpearía la rama que la estaba aprisionando, no le importaría que le cayera en la cabeza con tal de saborear el delicioso semen de su Gray-sama. Ahogo el gemido que quería salir de su boca al sentir como el apretujaba sus pechos pues siempre sintió tan delicioso que el la tocara, lo amaba demasiado y está simplemente obsesionada con él.

—Juvia quiere sus mini Gray-sama en la boca, por favor. —Dijo lo más sensual que pudo y hecho la cabeza para atrás para que sus pechos se vieran más grandes y apetecibles.

—Si quieres a los pequeños Gray de nuevo tendrás que hacer que vengan de nuevo. —Le dijo demandante. Por otro lado seguía con su "trabajo" de darle atención a sus pechos, agradecía internamente que ella echara la cabeza hacia atrás, pues sus senos se miraban más grandes y apetecibles de lo que ya eran, se estaba conteniendo para no echarse a devorarlos como a Juvia y obviamente a él, les gustaba, así que con y sin delicadeza empezó a pellizcarle sus pezones rosados.

—Si no suelta a Juvia no podrá hacerlo venir de nuevo. —Caricias sumamente torturantes sobre sus pechos la estaban haciendo llegar a niveles inimaginables, Gray se estaba comportando brusco pero por alguna extraña razón no le molestaba, quería que Gray se deleitara con su cuerpo pero ya estuvo bien de hacerla sufrir, quería soltarse. Gray al notar que Juvia hacia forcejeos por querer soltarse detuvo sus caricias toscas y se alejó muy poco de Juvia.

—Si sigues intentando soltarte, me vestiré, te soltaré y te dejare con ganas, al final de cuentas yo ya llegue. —Lo último que dijo era una vil mentira el más que nada quería entrar y salir en el cuerpo de Juvia, sentirla suya y sentir las caricias de ella sobre su piel desnuda, pero debía mostrarse seguro en sus palabras recién dichas.

Juvia apretó sus labios fuertemente para que ni una queja saliera de su boca y molestarlo más. Sus brazos automáticamente se quedaron quietos para que no cumpliera su amenaza. ¡Joder! Lo anhelaba tanto, él en tan poco se había convertido en una parte de ella que en estos momentos desearía no necesitar. Espero a cualquier reacción de Gray, odiaba que estuviera tan lejos de ella.

—Venga Gray-sama, el cuerpo de Juvia es suyo.

Con su dedo trato de hacerle una invitación a que se acercara olvidando por completo que sus manos estaban atadas a ese estúpido árbol

El pelinegro sonrío con sorna. Y en menos de lo que Juvia había pensado él ya se encontraba de nuevo cerca de ella, con uno de sus brazos por detrás de la espalda femenina estirándole el cabello a Juvia para que echara su cabeza hacia atrás de nuevo mientras aspiraba de manera descarada el aroma que Juvia desprendía.

—No necesitas decirme lo que ya se. —Respondió con malicia y volvió a aspirar el cuello de la peliazul. —Hueles a sexo Juvia, ¿sabías que siempre que estas cerca de mi hueles a sexo? —Pregunto ronroneando con cierto tono de malicia y aniñado.

Su respiración se cortó al sentir al peli negro en su cuello, pudo sentir su aliento tan varonil y ese gestó la hizo desarmarse. Mordió su labio inferior y juegue tonalmente estiro más su cuello para que Gray tuviera más acceso a ella.

—Juvia no puede oler a sexo si usted no lo ha hecho con ella, es imposible.

—No necesito hacértelo para saber que hueles a sexo, pero esto. —Llevo una de sus toscas manos a la intimidad de Juvia, invadiéndola de una forma un tanto brusca, moviendo sus dedos entre sus labios bajos y después los saco empapados de los fluidos de Juvia, restregándoselos en la cara o más bien en la nariz. —Esto Juvia, esto...hueles a sexo...y eso me gusta.

—¿Y a que huele Juvia, Gray-sama? —Pregunto viendo los dedos llenos de su líquido, estúpido y sensual Gray.

—Ya te lo dije, y no voy a repetirlo. —Y sin más metió sus dedos en la boca de Juvia. —Pruébate.

Y llevo su otra mano de nuevo a la intimidad de Juvia, repitiendo la misma acción de hace unos momentos, solo que ahora era él quien llevaba sus dedos a su boca lamiendo los fluidos de Juvia que escurrían por sus dedos. Se sentía en el cielo, Gray la estaba volviendo loca y su corazón se detuvo cuantos lo vio meterse los dedos en la boca, esa imagen fue demasiado erótica para ella, sólo sentía como se mojaba cada vez más.

—¿A qué sabe Juvia, Gray-sama? —Pestañeo varias veces para dárselas de inocente y empujo su cuerpo hacia adelante para estar más cerca aún de él.

El ojigris gruño levemente con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas como todo tsundere ante la pregunta de Juvia. Él ya le había dicho que le gustaba su sabor, no pensaba repetirlo de nuevo.

—Ya dije una vez que me gustaba tu sabor, no lo voy a repetir de nuevo.

Gray se acercó a ella de nuevo y volvió a besarla con ferocidad, a tal grado de que casi mete toda su lengua en la garganta de Juvia, se apartó de ella de nuevo y vio que aún tenía parte de su esperma donde él lo había dejado, lo quito con sus dedos y comenzó a pasarlo por los labios rosados e hinchados de Juvia, contorneando sus labios entreabiertos con los restos de su esperma y metió lo último que quedaba en la boca de Juvia, esperando a que ella empezara a chupar sus dedos. Se alivió al sentir el sabor de Gray, cerró sus ojos deleitándose y succiono como sabía que le encantan que lo hiciera, abrió levemente los ojos y lo miro con deseo mientras envolvía sus dedos con su lengua y lo hacía con la experiencia adquirida.

—Delicioso, Gray-sama es delicioso.

Hablo sensualmente mientras volvía a cerrar sus ojos y una leve sonrisa se formaba en sus labios. Él sonrío ladinamente al sentir la lengua de Juvia enredándose en sus dedos, era una sensación exquisita que le erizaba todos los vellos de su cuerpo y hasta sus más oscuras entrañas y por instinto comenzó a mover sus dedos también. Se inclinó un poco hasta quedar a la altura de sus exuberantes senos y metió su rostro entre ellos a la par que paseaba su lengua entre ellos.

Como quería abrazarlo en ese instante, halarle esos hermosos mechones negros mientras la complacía jugando con sus enormes pechos.

—¡Gray-sama, así...así...por favor! —suplico mientras la lengua del joven exploraba sus pechos.

El nombrado saco sus dedos de la boca de Juvia y se llevó ambas manos a los pechos de la joven. A uno se dedicaba a amamantarlo, lamerlo, succionarlo dejando algunas pequeñas rojizas para al final terminar dando leves mordidas a su pezón, y con la otra mano se dedicaba a darle masajes al otro seno, lo apretaba, estrujaba y pellizcaba el pezón rosado con su dedo pulgar e índice.

—¿Te gusta que sea así de rudo eh? —Pregunto el pelinegro entre dientes.

—A Juvia le encanta, Gray-sama siga así por favor, no pare. —Empujo más su cuerpo para que esa boca se callara y se dedicará a darle atención a su pecho.

Gray seguía con su labor de acariciar y mamar los pechos de Juvia, y a ambos pezones se aseguraba de brindarles le atención necesaria hasta dejarlos erectos. Escucho a Juvia gemir y sintió una de sus piernas húmedas, ella estaba cerca de su orgasmo, dio unas ultimas leves mordidas a los pezones de la peliazul y de nuevo se alejó de ella.

—Necesito aire...—Dijo con la voz áspera dejando que los senos de Juvia botaran al momento en que los soltaba.

-¡Nooooo! —Totalmente frustrada protesto, estaba tan cerca pero él de nuevo se lo impedía. ¿Cuánto tiempo iba a seguir con eso? Sintió miedo al pensar que sólo jugaría con ella y no la complacería. Su cuerpo entero se estremeció, su dolor era palpable, necesitaba de todas las maneras posibles saciar esa necesidad de él.

Sentía que iba a morir y su cara viajo al piso, dolor, desesperación todo pasaba por el cuerpo de Juvia.

—Lo siento linda. —Le susurro Gray en el oído cuando se había acercado a ella. —Pero sabes que el castigo todavía no termina. —Froto de nueva cuenta su erección un par de veces hasta que su glande lubricara un poco. Llevo una de sus manos hacia el redondo trasero de Juvia, lo apretó y estrujo una de sus nalgas dejándole una marca roja, mientras que con su otra mano se encargó de colocarla en el centro de la peliazul masturbándola poquito tiempo y se aseguró de que estuviera firme de las piernas. Dirigió a su miembro hacia el sexo de Juvia mientras que con su mano aseguraba tener sus labios inferiores abiertos una final sin llegarla a penetrar dejo su miembro atrapado entre sus labios y comenzó a mover sus caderas provocando un roce diferente al de otras veces que habían hecho.

—No Gray-sama por favor, por favor no lo haga si no la va a dejar tener un orgasmo. Juvia no aguanta más. No más por favor. —Su garganta tenía un nudo, ya no era divertido, no quería ese castigo, la situación se le había ido de las manos y ahora odiaba la actitud de Gray. —Por...por favor...No más

Gray a los instantes sintió como la vagina de Juvia contraerse contra su miembro atrapado entre sus labios y se liberó de ella y por ultimo deshizo los grilletes que sostenían a Juvia dejándola libre.

Otro sin sabor dejo en la boca de Juvia, estaba destrozada, demasiado sensible, no sólo fue una vez lo hizo tres veces y aún sentía como su cuerpo entero dolía y se contraía, eso ya no era un juego. Se había pasado y mucho, su corazón ya no aguantaba más. Cuando pudo sostenerse bien en el piso lo miro directamente a los ojos. No pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas y con toda la rabia que tenía le dio puños en el pecho al peli negro

—Juvia jamás le hizo esto a usted, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¡Maldita sea! Juvia jamás se negó a sus demandas, Juvia jamás se negó a darle placer y a complacerlo en todo hasta acepto que se lo metiera por...—Inhalo y grito. —¡Váyase al infierno! -—Rompió en llanto y sus lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas atrayendo nubes grises cargadas con lluvia.

Gray se había sorprendido un poco al encontrar a Juvia golpeándole el torso y diciéndole de madres. Fingió no ver sus acciones y se acercó a su ropa regada por el suelo mientras tomaba su bóxer y simulaba que iba a ponérselo.

–Juvia, el juego hace rato termino, tú lo iniciaste y yo termine.

—Esto no era lo que Juvia quería, ¡maldito insensible! ¿Qué pasaría si Juvia le hiciera eso a usted? Esto es peor que sí la golpeara físicamente, tras del hecho se va a ir. —Juvia apretó sus dientes y se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo, sus lágrimas caían sin compasión al suelo y poco a poco sintió como las gotas de lluvia caían para aliviar su dolor, para llorar con ella.

Gray se sorprendió un tanto al encontrarse a Juvia golpeándole el pecho y diciéndole de cosas. Se sentía culpable por lo de cómo habían sido las cosas y como manejo la situación, si, sabía que se había pasado, pero ella había empezado el juego. Y ella también se había pasado, el dejo caer su bóxer y se giró sorprendiéndose al verla acomodándose la ropa.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —La sujeto del brazo, pero esta vez sin fuerza o brusquedad. —Juvia, recuerda que tú empezaste esto...y también dudaste mucho de mí...e incluso te burlaste de mí...

—Juvia se va a ir a la puta mierda, donde ningún tonto mal intérprete sus intenciones y le haga daño, ella solo estaba jugando, todo lo que dijo era mentira. —Se trató de zafar del agarre de Gray sin éxito alguno. —Suéltela. ¡Suéltela!

—¡Escúchame carajo! —La jaló hacia el ocasionando que ambos cayeran al suelo, el amortiguo la caída de Juvia y después se giró para quedar sobre ella. —¡Yo también estaba jugando!, ¿¡Sabes lo difícil que fue para mí aguantarme a no darte duro contra el árbol!?

—Usted pudo llegar, eso es mentira. —La lluvia caía sobre sus cuerpos empapándolos completos.

—¿Sabes leer mi mente?, dudo mucho que puedas comprender lo mucho que me he contenido. —Le gruño en el oído, acercando por completo sus cuerpos haciendo que su erección se restregara en las piernas de Juvia.

—Juvia te dijo que pararas, que no lo soportan más, ¿Por qué la lastimaste?

—¿Porque dudaste de mí? —Le pregunto de manera quedada, mientras poco a poco llevaba sus brazos a la cintura de ella para sujetarla y hundir su cara en el hueco de su cuello.

—Juvia jamás dudo de ti, sólo quería hacerte enojar para que la cogieras fuerte.

Gray se sentía como en un principio, la peor de las personas. No emitió palabra alguna y se quedó en la misma posición por varios minutos. Juvia sabía de antemano que él no era bueno con sus palabras pero sus acciones siempre eran otras, y poco a poco levantón poquito su cabeza para ir depositando pequeños y tiernos besos en el cuello de la peliazul.

—No la toques si no la vas a dejar llegar. —Su voz se rompió en el intento, maldecía mentalmente su necesidad por Gray, sabía que los dos se habían equivocado pero no quería volver a sentir esa sensación en su vida, tan llena pero luego tan vacía y decepcionada.

Gray se sentía peor aún al escuchar su voz, pero seguía repartiendo pequeños besos de manera despacio en su cuello, agradecía que ella no podía verle la cara, estaba demasiado nervioso y con sus mejillas coloradas, subió de apoco siguiendo su recorrido de besos hasta que llego a s oído y le empezó a susurrar cosas.

—Sabes bien que...—Besos y más besos. —No soy bueno con las palabras...—Más besos alrededor del oído. —Pero no tienes idea de...de...—Detuvo un poco sus besos y a los segundos siguió nuevamente volviendo a besar su cuello. —De lo importante que eres para mí...

Al escuchar sus palabras su corazón dolió aún más, hizo un puchero y dejo salir todo el llanto que tenía acumulado, pasó sus brazos a su espalda y se aferró fuertemente a él, no podía imaginarse un mundo sin su peli negro.

—Juvia jamás quiso lastimarte, por favor perdónala. Perdónala por favor, tú eres lo más importante en su vida, Juvia moriría sin ti, no quiere que esto vuelva a pasar, su Gray-sama no es vengativo no vuelvas a hacer eso.

Gray dejo de darle besos y sintió un peso enorme fuera de sus hombros al escuchar las palabras de Juvia y sólo atinó a abrazarla más y esconder su cara entre sus cabellos azules y el hueco de su cuello.

—Perdón...perdón por pasarme de bruto...y perdón por impedirte llegar a tu orgasmo...yo...yo solo sé que me enoje porque dudabas de mí y yo...yo...—Hizo una pequeña pausa y tomo aire para dejar salir sus palabras. —Yo empecé a sentir que ya no te daba el placer de antes...Y yo...bueno yo empecé a actuar así sin pensar en que te lastime...

—No sabes lo que es verte, que toques a Juvia y que al final nada pase, es algo demasiado doloroso. —Juvia paseo suavemente sus manos por la espalda del peli negro. —¿Te duele la espalda? ¿Los latigazos fueron duros?

El pelinegro negó lentamente.

—Bueno...tal vez al principio si...porque no me esperaba a que hicieras eso. —Aspiro su aroma nuevamente y pudo notar que ella seguía caliente de la piel y sonrío un poco arrogante. —¿Sigues deseosa eh?

— Gray-sama no se imagina como Juvia lo desea. —Sonrió y le acaricio sus hermosos mechones negros. —Duro...muy duró por favor

Gray volvió a sonreír por lo bajo.

—Entonces tenemos que volver a "calentar" —Abrió un poco las piernas de Juvia y se posó en medio de ellas para que La peliazul también sintiera su erección y empezó a estimularla dando pequeñas embestidas sin penetrarla. De alguna forma tenía que empezar a volver a calentar las cosas y poner deseosa y más caliente a Juvia.

Sin sí quiera decir algo, la peli azul salía al encuentro de sus embestidas, moviendo las caderas para volver a sentir ese deseo. Duro en ese momento quería que fuera un salvaje, le importaba poco que la partiera en dos quería dejar de sentir ese dolor, quería llegar al fin.

—Ten en cuenta que aún no te lo voy a meter hasta satisfacerte con mis propias manos. —Su voz volvía a sonar áspera y demandante.

—¿Ah? Juvia lo quiere ahora adentro, ya no está para juegos preliminares.

—Shhh. —La silencio como las anteriores veces devorándole la boca, aunque con menos brusquedad. Bajo sus manos a la cadera femenina llevándose consigo el short y braga de la peliazul y aun siguiendo sus movimientos de estimularla solo con el roce de ambos sexos paso sus manos a los senos de Juvia, volviendo a desgastar de ellos. —Tal vez no, pero quiero hacerte llegar al menos una vez con mis manos, así que disfruta.

Cerró los ojos ante el contacto delicioso de su cuerpo sobre el de ella, jugo con su lengua hasta que sonrió traviesamente.

—Mejor hágale sexo oral. —Le guiño el ojo y se adueñó de su boca adentrándole la lengua y apropiando se del territorio

—Como usted diga señorita. —Le ronroneo al oído.

Poco a poco el pelinegro fue descendiendo dejando rastros de besos y saliva por donde pasara, jugo con su lengua por unos pocos segundos en su ombligo hasta que llego al abdomen de la peliazul, le abrió un poco más las piernas y con una de sus manos empezó a acariciar su zona intima, quería que empezara a sentirse más húmeda para que su saliva no tuviera problema al mezclarse con los fluidos de Juvia.

—Gray-sama usted está tan bueno que debería ser ilegal, es tan experto haciendo lo que hace…A Juvia le encanta como la toca. —Arqueó su espalda para poder pronunciar todas las palabras e instintivamente llevo sus delicadas manos a sus pechos para ayudar al peli negro a brindarse placer.

—Ni lo pienses. —Le impidió que ella se siguiera tocando los pechos y la miro con el entrecejo fruncido. —El único que te va a tocar y dar placer soy yo, solo encárgate de disfrutar. —La sentenció. Su mirada se volvió a posar en su intimidad y una vez que corroboro que estaba más húmeda fue descendiendo su boca hasta que llego a su entrada y comenzó a penetrarla lentamente con la lengua. Chupaba y succionaba, encargándose de no dejar ningún lugar sin acariciar con la lengua mientras la escuchaba gemir de placer, esa era su parte favorita escucharla gemir, incluso se satisfacía con oírla y más cuando era el quien la provocaba gemir.

—Gra...Gray-sama que delicia...¡Aahh! Juvia ama esa boca. —Cerró los ojos y puso su antebrazo en la frente tratando de controlar las hermosas sensaciones. Gray era un experto y conocía muy bien a Juvia, sabía con qué acciones la volvía loca y eso era lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento, estaba volviéndola loca.

El ojigris seguía con su tarea de brindarle placer, dejo de penetrarle con la lengua y se dirigió a su clítoris, sabía que ella ya no estaba lejos de querer llegar y comenzó a enredar su lengua al botoncito rosa de la peliazul, con la punta de su lengua se encargaba de brindarle movimientos circulares. Gray la sentía cerca, sabía de antemano que ella lo estaba.

Simplemente no podía explicar todas las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo, trato de alcanzar a Gray, quería besarlo. El sexo oral le encantaba porque a le encantaba hacérselo sin ninguna cohibición. Sus dedos se enredaron en los cabellos del joven y gimió más fuerte para que el escuchara que estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo. Con cada gemido y grito de placer, más los retorcijones que ella se daba bajo las atenciones que él le daba, y con cada reacción de ella la temperatura en el cuerpo Gray también iba subiendo al igual que el tamaño y dureza de su miembro.

—Vamos Juvia, vente para mí. —Le dijo entre gruñidos, dándole placer con sus expertos dedos en el sexo de ella.

Con esas palabras Juvia se dejó ir, por fin pudo sentir como toda esa descarga de placer recorría cada célula de su cuerpo, era su bosque así que no se preocupó de que nadie la escuchara. Gritó tanto como sus pulmones se lo permitieron dejando que su cuerpo sintiera todos los espasmos y los corrientazos. Gray se había incorporado para verla llegar a su orgasmo, le encantaba verla llegar y al momento en que ella expulsó lo que llevaba dentro Gray se volvió a inclinar y chupo lo que había quedado escurriendo en la feminidad de Juvia, saboreo y jugueteo los fluidos de la peliazul en su boca y cuando los trago relamió sus labios dejando ver la punta de su traviesa lengua.

—¿Quedo satisfecha con la orden señorita? —La cuestionó coquetamente mientras le daba un guiño con sus ojos grises.

Gray sabía que era sexy que era jodidamente sexy y conocía muy bien cómo hacer flaquear a Juvia. ¿Qué si había quedado satisfecha? Ufff al fin había llegado y de la mejor manera posible, que Gray Fullbuster devorara sus fluidos era una delicia constante. Además esa faceta de coqueto que la complace en todo era lo mejor de este mundo.

—Juvia lo quiere dentro de ella. —Demando con voz dura y tratando de quitar el sudor de su frente.

—Todavía no, aun te debo dos orgasmos. —Le dijo de lo más tranquilo. —Dejemos lo último que quieres para el final. —Le dijo haciendo una señal en referencia a su miembro duro. —Así que...¿qué más desea aparte de tenerme dentro?

¡Dios! ¡Eso era el paraíso! Gray, el Señor de hielo que tanto se negaba a sus encantos ahora estaba dispuesto a hacer todo lo que quisiera. Sus fantasías más oscuras vinieron a su mente y su cara se sonrojó de repente. Se arrodilló en el piso y halo a Gray para que también se arrodillara.

—Besa a Juvia, bésala toda mientras juegan estos en la intimidad de Juvia. —Tomo los tres dedos de la mano derecha de Gray y de los llevo a la boca para humedecerlos.

Gray sintió escalofríos por todo el cuerpo al sentir la lengua de Juvia entre sus dedos. Había veces que la imaginación de Juvia excedía los límites, pero en estas situaciones agradecía que Juvia fuese de imaginación infinita. Sonrío y asintió.

—Lo que usted ordene. —Se posicionó encima de ella, tomándola por su espalda baja para irla recostando en el suelo, apoyo sus brazos a los costados de Juvia para así quedar sobre ella para no aplastarla.

Se dirigió a su rostro y empezó a besarla tal cual como ella había dicho, deteniéndose en sus labios para deleitarse y saciarse de ellos, le mordió el labio inferior para adentrarse en su boca y explorar de nuevo toda su cavidad, dejo de besarla por un instante para volver a meter sus dedos en la boca de Juvia y humedecerlos de nuevo, los saco y los llevo al centro de Juvia, abriendo un poco sus labios inferiores para adentrarse en su vagina y finalmente penetrarla con los tres dedos que ella había querido. Volvió a besarla con ferocidad hasta que sintió que había dejado sus labios hinchados y poco a poco iba descendiendo hacia el cuello dejando rastros de saliva en el mentón de la joven y después centrarse de nuevo en su cuello, el cual no desaprovechó para besarlo, morderlo en ocasiones para saborearse de ella y dejando algunas pequeñas marcas rojizas, al instante se detuvo en su clavícula, la lamió y dejo un reguero de saliva para finalmente morderla con algo de fuerza.

La joven se levantó levemente al sentir sus dientes en la clavícula, el dolor de la mordida se esfumó al sentir como sus dedos se movían dentro de ella, encontrando y jugando en ese punto que tanto le satisfacía.

—¡Diga lo que le gusta del cuerpo de Juvia!

Gray tenía ganas de rezongar, solo para aumentar el calor en ellos, sabía que a Juvia le gustaba cuando el rezongaba, pero primero quería hacerla llegar de nuevo.

—Que pregunta tan tonta Juvia...—Decía entre cada beso al descender a sus hombros y de sus hombros a sus senos, entreteniéndose en estos últimos. —Es obvio que me encanta tu cuerpo...—Decía entre cada beso que le brindaba a sus pechos. —Toda tu...tus piernas, tu trasero...tu cintura y tus pechos...que son tan grandes que me matan...

—Mamelos por favor. —Se maravilló en su respuesta, claro a ella todo Gray le encantaba y parecía que a él también.

Gray cumplió su capricho de mamarle los senos con hambre, se estaba deleitando con cada parte de ella, le gustaba sentirá retorcerse bajo su cuerpo. Sintió como la peliazul le estiraba de sus mechones negros y lo restregaba contra sus pechos, sentía como su miembro de endurecía más que casi le dolía. Siguió moviendo sus dedos con velocidad, los sacaba y los metía, le gustaba la sensación de sentirlos resbalosos y empapados de los líquidos de Juvia.

—¿Te gustan las cosas sucias eh?

—A Juvia le gusta usted. —Río divertida y luego mordió su labio inferior al sentir que la mordía

—¿Me dijiste sucio? —Cuestionó fingiendo indignación y moviendo con más rapidez sus dedos.

—Ahhh por Dios Gray-sama algo tan glorioso jamás podría ser sucio. —Su cuerpo estaba temblando avisándole que su segundo orgasmo estaba próximo, no quería gemir porque odiaba ser escandalosa pero a la mierda todo. —Ahí, Gray-sama, ya viene…Bésela por favor…

—Sé que viene...tus paredes están apretando deliciosamente mis dedos. —Le susurró al oído en un gruñido bajo y sensual. Se incorporó un poco y se inclinó para unir sus labios con los de ella, sus dedos estaban siendo apretados por las paredes vaginales de la peliazul, llevo su pulgar a su clítoris y comenzó a estimularlo con ferocidad.

Ella sólo pudo morder el labio de Gray al sentir como otra vez la había hecho llegar, ese hombre era toda una máquina sexual, lo amaba y parecía que esa estúpida experiencia ya había sido borrada de su mente por semejantes orgasmos. Gray gruño de placer al sentirla llegar, le encantaba sentir los líquidos de ella entre sus dedos, y se extasió más al momento en que Juvia le mordió el labio, a pesar de que le había sacado poquita sangre eso le había encantado, dejo que el pequeño hilillo escarlata le llegara hasta su barbilla cuando se había incorporado para ver si expresión de cuando llego al orgasmo.

—¿Aún no queda satisfecha señorita?...Porque yo todavía no…

—Compartan el tercer orgasmo. —Juvia abrió las piernas haciéndole una invitación indecente a Gray, quería sentirlo dentro, siendo uno sólo como podían satisfacer se el uno al otro.

Gray trago hondo al ver la invitación tan descarada de Juvia y también pudo sentir como su miembro vibro. Sonrío torcidamente y se volvió a inclinar hacia ella y le susurró al oído.

—No esperaba menos de ti. —Y le mordió el lóbulo del oído. Un escalofrío le recorrió en la espalda cuando sintió una de las pequeñas manos de Juvia en la punta de su miembro.

—Juvia odia que se toqué, esto es sólo de Juvia y sólo lo puede acariciar ella. —Era una mentirosa, ver minutos antes como Gray se masturbaba fue lo que la encendió y la condujo al orgasmo pero tenía que dejarle claro que ella era la única dueña de él, de todo Gray, empezó a moverlo como le encantaba y sonrió lascivamente.

—Eres una pervertida y sucia Juvia. —Dijo entre gruñidos al sentir como Juvia lo masturbaba. Como pudo colocó su mano sobre la de Juvia y le sonrió torcidamente mientras hacía que Juvia le diera movimientos más rápidos con ayuda de la suya.

—Pero le encanta esta pervertida y sucia ¿No es verdad? —Río tentadora y siguió el ritmo de la mano de Gray pero con su otra mano negó con el dedo índice. —Ni piense venirse porque lo hará dentro de Juvia, ella quiere sentir su semen caliente mientras se resbala por su interior y luego por sus muslos. —Se adueñó de la boca del Fullbuster y le metió la lengua con desesperación. Al separarse lo miro a sus ojos grises repletos de deseo. —Coge a Juvia duro, como si hubiera hecho algo muy malo, sabes que le fascina verte como un salvaje entrando y saliendo de ella.

Gray sonrió torcidamente y aumentó la velocidad de los movimientos de su mano.

—Sabes que puedo aguantar un poco en venir para disfrutar el cogerte duro.

Dirigió la mano con la que sujetaba su pene a la intimidad de Juvia, pero no fue directo a su vagina, llevo la punta de su miembro duro hacia la zona del clítoris, donde empezó a embestir la punta contra el botón rosado de la peliazul.

—Dale, así más duro, dale… —En cualquier momento su cuerpo la haría correrse para que él metiera su enorme amigo en ella, ya estaba embarrada de lodo y quería revolcarse con él hasta terminar sucios, sin aliento y llenos de espasmos producidos por el placer.

Las súplicas de la peliazul fueron como música para sus oídos y más motivado que antes comenzó a mover con la mano y en círculos la punta de su miembro para estimularlos a ambos. Tener a Juvia gimiéndole al oído lo incitaba mucho más. Entre gruñidos y gemidos no aguanto más y la penetro de una sola estocada salvaje.

—Nggh...—Gruño al sentir su miembro rodeando completamente por las paredes vaginales de Juvia. Comenzó a moverse lentamente como siempre solía empezar, quería sentir lo estrecha que era Juvia, eso era como un regalo divino del cielo, porque a pesar de haber tenido sexo varias veces más ella seguía siendo estrecha. De en poco a poco comenzó a hacer las embestidas un poco más fuertes y marcando movimientos circulares que hacía con la cadera.

Lo sintió hasta el fondo, gimió de la sorpresa por tenerlo adentro. Su cuerpo reconocía el miembro de Gray, su zona íntima le daba la bienvenida con agrado y se acoplaba a su enorme tamaño para darle lo que él necesitaba para tener un momento celestial. Los movimientos tortuosos de Gray se volvieron tan deliciosos que le encantaba la ferocidad con la que la embestía, gimió más fuerte en su oreja para que se calentara aún más y envolvió las piernas en su cintura aferrándose a él, dándole un mejor ángulo para que entrara más profundo y llegara a ese punto, a ese bello punto que la dejaba en el cielo.

Gray soltó un fuerte gruñido, se sujetó con fuerza de las piernas de Juvia y aumentó sus embestidas. Juvia se miraba jodidamente sexy ante su vista, gimiendo de placer, con su mirada azul algo nublada debido a las embestidas que él le brindaba y por si fuera poco estaba embarrada de lodo, eso la hacía ver más sexy y caliente. El ojigris soltó otro gruñido ante sus pensamientos y sujetándose de la cadera femenina empezó un vaivén frenético del cual no quisiera parar nunca.

—Juvia...eres...—Hablaba entre gruñidos acompasados por las embestidas frenéticas que le daba a la peliazul. —Jodidamente estrecha y...deliciosa...

—Solo para usted, el cuerpo de Juvia sólo es suyo, puede comer todo lo que quiera, puede hacerlo cuando quiera con ella. —El placer la obligaba a decir tantas cosas, el miedo a perderlo la invadió pero suprimió ese estúpido pensamiento, él estaba dentro de ella y jamás se alejaría de ella. —Gray-sama más...más fuerte por favor.

—Me agrada que digas eso. —Dijo con la voz demasiada áspera debido al placer.

Siguió complaciendo a Juvia con sus embestidas salvajes, la levanto un poco de la cadera y dejo uno de sus brazos como apoyo para que ella no tocara el suelo y con la otra mano se dedicaba a masajear y apretar las nalgas de la peliazul hasta que en una de ellas dejo soltar una nalgada.

—¡Ay Gray-sama! Ese era el castigo que ella quería en la isla Tenrou pero ahora por el lodo ni se sienten. —Sonrió para sí, ese era el castigo que ella quería, no que se le negará tres orgasmos y se comportará tan frío con ella.

—En ese entonces estaban todos los ruidosos del gremio y no podría haberte hecho nada porque haríamos mucho ruido. —La embistió más fuerte que las anteriores veces y le dio otra fuerte nalgada. —¿Quieres que se sientan más?

—Con los despistados que son hubieran podido ir a un lugar alejado y ni cuenta se hubieran dado. Bueno aunque en ese momento Acnologia ataco…dale más fuerte, Juvia no se va a romper.

—Gime más fuerte. —Le ordenó y siguió su capricho de embestirla más fuerte. Gray se sintió fuera de control por unos segundos, pero no le importo sabía que a Juvia le gustaba el sexo duro, y muy seguramente a ella le iba a gustar que el empezara a embestirla como si él fuese una bestia.

—¡Aaaaaahhh! —No había necesidad que se lo dijera, gimió fuerte cuando lo sintió adentrarse en ella, fuerte, rudo, salvaje un como un animal. No entendía porque le gustaba que Gray se lo hiciera así, siempre fue toda una romanticona pero la extasiaba que Gray se moviera con tal intensidad en ella. —Gray-saaaaamaaa...más..más… —Demando casi sin fuerzas, con la respiración yéndosele por un hilo.

—Agghh joder Juvia, joder...—Seguía embistiéndola como si se hubiera transformado en algún tipo de bestia. Sentía como su miembro vibraba y le apretaba. —Joder, Juvia estoy cerca. —Le gruño en voz baja dándole una de las últimas embestidas salvajes. —Quiero que me montes.

—Como usted quiera Gray-sama. —Lo empujó y se sentó en su zona íntima sin dejar que saliera de su cuerpo, se acercó a su boca y rozo tiernamente su nariz con la de él, llenándole la cara con el lodo de su cabello. —Así le gusta a Juvia. —Ain más comenzó el desesperado movimiento que fue más fuerte y rápido que el de Gray, su cuerpo entero se estaba contrayendo ya estaba cerca y empezó a mover sus manos en el pecho del joven mientras sentía como sus enormes pechos rebotaban al ritmo que estaba llevando. Juvia se movía tan duro que sonreía, estaba tan feliz con ese ritmo que no cambiaría ese momento ni por todo el oro del mundo. Gray se dejó recostar sin dejarse caer por completo al suelo y comenzó a soltar gruñidos y su respiración comenzaba a acelerarse al sentirse más cerca de terminar. Y ver a Juvia montándolo con tal ferocidad lo estaban matando del más puro y delicioso placer. Se dejó montar por un buen rato, gozando de tener dentro a la peliazul. Se enderezó un poco y coloco ambas manos en la cadera de ella y comenzó a marcar un ritmo más rápido que el que Juvia estaba haciendo.

—Si, Juvia, si...sigue así...—Soltaba entre gruñidos. De las fuerzas que le quedaban, Gray se incorporó un poco aferrándose a parte de su espalda baja haciendo resaltar su trasero y comenzó a mover su cadera de forma brusca haciendo que sus cuerpos chocarán fuertemente. —¡Joder Juvia apriétalo fuerte!

—Si...si...ya casi Gray-sama, Juvia lo va a apretar cuando venga el orgasmo y ya está muy cerca, este ritmo es el mejor…Sabe cómo fortalecer la resistencia de Juvia ¿No es así? Está entrenando con ella… —Sin más ánimos de hablar succiono del cuello del Fullbuster aguantando sus estocadas tan salvajes.

Gray dio un leve gruñido al sentir como parte de su piel era succionada, sabía que Juvia dejaría una marca. ¿Pero desde cuando se le ocurrió hacer eso?, Juvia no era de las que dejaba marcas...bueno al menos no en el cuello donde eran visibles y...Ya había caído en cuenta de ello, estaba marcando terreno donde fuera visible frente a otras mujeres. Sonrío a sus adentros, le gustaba cuando Juvia se ponía un poco posesiva. Alejando un poco esas ideas siguió en su trabajo de embestirla a tal grado de que pensó que iba a romperla. El igual busco con desesperación su cuello y succiono parte de su piel, en una zona donde sabía que quedaría visible.

—Usted es únicamente de Juvia sólo de Juvia -pataleo como una pequeña después de dejarle la marca a Gray y estiro su cuello satisfecha al sentir la succión en su cuello, en cierto modo él también la estaba marcando

—Mejor ten en cuenta que yo no considero tolerar el compartir lo que me pertenece. —Le gruño al sentir como ella se movía más al compás de los movimientos que él hacía. Se sentía delicioso tenerla apretándose contra su miembro y que su masculinidad se estuviera contrayendo dentro de ella. —Mierda, mierda, mierda Juvia...estoy...estoy...

No termino de hablar debido al fuerte gruñido que soltó al sentirse derramar su tibio semen dentro de Juvia. Y a pesar de recién haber tenido su orgasmo seguía moviéndose un poco debido a los espasmos ocasionados por su reciente llegada al cuerpo de su amante.

Juntos, llegaron al orgasmo ambos y Juvia no podía estar más feliz, estaba agotada pero el placer y Gray lo valían, Dios se acostó bruscamente en el pecho de Gray y el cayó al suelo con ella. Ambos trataban de recuperarse las réplicas del orgasmo y ella le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

—Nunca compartirá con nadie lo que le pertenece porque Juvia es de su propiedad

—No me tuteé. —Le dijo en un tono serio, pero por un cierto y ligero brillo en sus ojos grises se notaba que lo decía en broma.

El ojigris trataba de recuperar su respiración habitual. Definitivamente esto que había hecho era como lo que frecuentaban tener en sus encuentros sexuales, solo que con más intensidad y salvajismo.

—Sin duda hoy fue el mejor sexo, al menos mejor que ayer y todas las anteriores.

Juvia apretó sus labios para no reír mientras sus cachetes se inflaban.

—Pero durante todo el sexo Juvia lo tuteo, pero sí eso es lo que quiere Juvia lo hará Gray-sama. —Se acomodó más en su pecho y abandonó el miembro de Gray con un ligero gemido. —El mejor sexo que han tenido fue su primera vez, ¿Lo recuerda?

—¿Como olvidar eso si fue lo mejor? —Dijo con la voz suave pero con el entrecejo fruncido. —No debiste provocarme con ese sujeto...aunque el sexo lo compenso.

Mentía poco, la verdad aún se cagaba en celos al recordar la primera vez que él y Juvia tuvieran relaciones sexuales, pues esa vez se encontraban buscando alguna posada libre cuando recién llegaron a instalarse al pueblo, un sujeto galante se la había pasado en ellos dándoles un recorrido por el pueblo, o mejor dicho el muy puto se creía estar dando un paseo con Juvia y Gray se sentía como un cuadro en la pared el cual solo miraba aquel sujeto cortejando y pretendiendo a su compañera...ahora amante.

—Gray-sama se negaba a estar con Juvia, ella tenía que hacer algo, lo había intentado tantas veces que se iba a dar por vencida pero aunque Gray-sama estaba enojado fue suave al quitarle la virginidad a Juvia. —Se mordió su labio inferior y sus mejillas se colorearon, se veía hermosa y muy apenada.

—Bueno, al menos me alegro de haber sido el primero y no el imbécil de Bora o cualquier pendejo. —Le dijo apretándole ligeramente los cachetes.

—Juvia te ama. —Se acurruco más contra su pecho.

Gray sintió un vuelco y un vacío en su interior. Había escuchado antes a Juvia decirle eso, pero ahora se sentía diferente y se sentía estúpido por que las palabras que él quería decir no salían de sí mismo. Inhalo fuertemente y recargo su barbilla en la cabeza de la peliazul y la rodeo de la cintura con sus brazos.

—Yo...ahmm...esto...—Se sentía jodidamente estúpido por no poder articular siquiera una oración completa. —Yo...Juvia yo...también tengo sentimientos por ti...

Juvia sintió como el corazón se le hinchaba, escucharlo confesar eso hizo que se le aguarán los ojos, ese era su Gray-sama tan Tsundere como siempre, ella se conformaba con eso, esas palabras habían sido un enorme pasó para ella, sonrió casi como con un ronroneo y se levantó rápidamente al sentir algo de fuerzas.

—¡A que no le ganas a Juvia llegando al baño de la casa! —Salió corriendo totalmente desnuda, dejándolo en el piso y sonrió traviesamente por el camino, Gray era rápido pero ella no era una tortuga.

—¡Hey! —Se levantó y corrió tan rápido como pudo para alcanzarla y abrazarla sorpresivamente por la espalda mientras ambos corrían torpemente. —¡No corras desnuda por aquí!

—Tú también estas desnudó además es el bosque de Gray-sama y Juvia nadie los va a ver…¡Waterlock! —Lo encerró en una burbuja de agua mientras trataba de llegar a su casa, la podía ver tan cerca de ella, iba a ganar. —¡Yaaay! —Grito con emoción cuando giró la perilla.

Gray maldijo en voz baja cuando ella usaba el waterblock, aunque le gustaba porque ese fue uno de los ataques de Juvia que lo habían impresionado. Cuando quedo libre corrió y alcanzó a Juvia, la estampo en la puerta y la miro maliciosamente.

—La diferencia es que yo no toleraría que otros te vieran desnuda, puede que sea nuestro bosque pero nunca faltan los curiosos o, curiosas.

Lo último haciendo referencia a "curiosas" solo lo dijo por molestarla y ver su reacción de celos.

—Juvia matara a las curiosas no hay de qué preocuparse. —Se río y trato de empujarlo para entrar y llegar al baño coronándose como campeona pero sintió como Gray la cogía de la cintura y se lo impedía.

—Creo que las curiosas tendrían derecho a verme desnudó antes de morir. —Dijo entre risas mientras la apretaba de la cintura para pegarla a su cuerpo. —Merecerían morir felices al menos. —Volvió a añadir entre risas, Juvia sabía que el bromeaba pero igual entre ambos se podía sentir la tensión de los celos.

—Pues los curiosos también tienen derecho a ver a Juvia. —Trato de soltarse para entrar en la casa pero Gray se lo impedía.

—Ni hablar. —Dijo de manera quedada y severa mientras la giraba para tenerla de frente. —Sabes bien que no tolero compartir ni que otros vean lo que es mío ¿entiendes? —Le susurro con la voz ronca y rozándole los labios con los suyos para después relamerlos con la punta de su lengua.

Juvia salió al encuentro de esa lengua que estaba delineando sus labios.

—¿Baña a Juvia? Está llena de lodo. —Le ronroneo con sus labios puestos en los suyos.

—Bueno...solo intentare no restregarte contra la tina porque tendríamos que comprar otra.

—Lo único que tiene que hacer es quitarle el semen de la vagina a Juvia. —Le susurro en el oído eróticamente. —No necesitaran otra tina si solo hace eso.

—Juvia...—Dijo entre serio y de manera quedada al escuchar tales palabras. —Tú querías eso dentro.

No le parecía asqueroso quitar su mismo semen de la vagina de Juvia, solo que sabía de antemano que ninguno de los dos se iba a contener mucho y volverían a terminar teniendo posiblemente el mejor sexo que el de hace rato. Gray dejo entrar a la casa a ambos y cerró con llave.

—Usted guíeme señorita. —Le dijo de manera coqueta sin perder su estilo de chico rudo.

—Claro que lo quería ahí pero usted pondrá más así que no hay porque hacer berrinche.

Juvia comenzó a llenar la tina mientras la calentaba con sus poderes. Cuando la vio a la altura deseada invito al joven que entrara mientras ella echaba una esencia en el agua para estimular todos los sentidos. Fue por el jabón y por el champú y los dijo al alcance de ambos.

—Andas muy descarada y altanera últimamente. —Si protestar se metió a la tina disfrutando del agua tibia y limpia recorrerle el cuerpo. No es que la Juvia descarada o sin escrúpulos a la hora del sexo le desagradara, al contrario le encantaba tenían su propia esencia en el sexo y muchas cosas más. — ¿Dónde quedo la Juvia tímida y vergonzosa? —Le pregunto de manera sensual.

—En la cama, en el árbol donde la empotraste, en la mesa de la cocina, en el piso del bosque, en la cascada, en la cueva, en esta tina. —Sin más preámbulos se metió en la tina frente a frente y tomó la esponja para refregarlo. —Usted le hace eliminar toda vergüenza.

Gray trago saliva al escuchar cada palabra que decía Juvia. Y sin duda sentía a su miembro nuevamente endurecerse cuando mencionaba cada lugar donde habían tenido sexo o hacían el amor. Carraspeo un poco la garganta para no intentar tomarla como un salvaje en el baño. Sabía que aunque él no lo dijera tan abiertamente, pero sabía que Juvia merecía lo mejor.

—Tienes lodo aquí. —Le dijo juguetonamente mientras le quitaba rastros de lodo de las mejillas.

—Usted lo tiene por todas partes. —Tiernamente lo refregó para que el lodo cayera sin hacerle daño. Paso por su torso por su brazos, hombros y delicadamente le acaricio la cara para quitarle el lodo.

Las mejillas del chico no pudieron evitar colorarse ante tal y tierno comentario junto a la acción de Juvia. No sabía que decir, era un completo idiota cuando de palabras se trataba. Desvió su mirada gris como todo tsundere y sus ojos se posaron en los senos de la peliazul, estaban llenos de lodo también, bueno toda ella. Tomo una pequeña esponja y la humedeció con la misma agua de la tina.

—Déjame...déjame quitarte el lodo de aquí.

Y paso la esponja sobre sus senos, rozando sus dedos por cada parte de sus pechos ante cada enjuagada que le volvía a dar terminaba de rozar con poquita fuerza sus pezones.

Juvia salto de la sorpresa pero dejo que el la siguiera bañando, volvía a sentirse excitada y eso era malo, no podían seguir teniendo sexo cual conejos en primavera ¿o si?

Gray había terminado de quitarle gran parte del lodo que había en el pecho, hombros y espalda. Ahora sólo quedaba tallarle las piernas y lavarle donde ella quería.

—Estira una de tus piernas fuera del agua. —Su voz sonaba ronca, era cierto que estaba excitado de nuevo. Pero no quería darle sexo...al menos hasta que terminaran el baño.

—Si Gray-sama. —Dejo la esponja a un lado y apoyó su espalda en la tina para así poder sacar su pierna.

El ojigris estiro la mano hacia abajo para sacar el tapón de la tina y que así se fuera el agua sucia y después volvió a abrir las llaves para que se fuesen los restos que quedaban.

—A ver. —Tomo la pierna de la peliazul y comenzó a frotarla para que se está saliera el lodo que se había quedado seco.

¿Cómo no gemir de placer? Sentía como se le erizaban los vellos de los brazos al sentir como pasaba la esponja entre su pierna. Podía ver a Gray desnudo y eso la estaba encendiendo mucho, sin pensarlo más se relamió los labios y pasó su mano al miembro del joven para tentarlo.

—Te falta enjabonarte el cabello Juvia. —Le dijo desviando un poco la mirada. Cualquiera diría que él estaba huyendo como todo un princeso para no tener sexo y solo decidió echarse de su champú. Pero es que Juvia había logrado volverlo a encender cuando ella se echó a correr del bosque a la casa.

—¿Le haría el favor a Juvia?

Soltó al amiguito de Gray y acomodó su espalda en el pecho del joven para que tuviera un mejor acceso a su cabello. Se había sentido algo rara, podía jurar que él había rechazado su caricia y que no quería tener sexo. Miro al suelo decepcionada y abrazo sus rodillas.

—Claro. —Volvió a tomar del champú y comenzó a esparcirlo por el cabello y cabeza de la peliazul, le tallaba con sus dedos con toda la delicadeza del mundo. Es que por todos los dioses. ¿Porque a Juvia le gustaba encenderlo de tal manera?, quería volverla a coger duro, pero ya anteriores veces lo habían hecho en el baño y quería que todo fuese diferente.

—¿Tiene hambre? Juvia le preparará la comida. —Salió del trance que los dedos del peli negro le brindaban en su cabello y al tener enjuagando el cabello y completamente limpio, intentó salirse de la tina, no tenía por qué seguir ahí su Gray no quería con ella.

—Si, tengo mucha hambre. —Sin pensar dijo aquellas palabras pero con doble intención y el brillo de su mirada era indescifrable.

—¿De qué tipo? —Su voz pareció ahogarse en su boca, quería que de nuevo retomarán sus actividades sexuales a toda costa.

—Se me antojo pollo dorado y hamburguesas. —Odiaba mentirle pues tenía hambre de ella bueno también de comida. Pero quería que ella descansara un poco.

—Como ordene Gray-sama. —Se levantó de la tina decepcionada y se envolvió en la toalla secándose los pies en el tapete esponjoso que tenían, se mordió el labio y dejo a Gray sólo en el baño.

Cuando Gray vio que Juvia lo dejo solo por completo en el baño suspiro lleno de alivio, no sabía cómo había resistido el no tomarla salvajemente. Miro su entrepierna y noto como su amigo estaba de nuevo duro.

Juvia cortaba la pechuga en trozos para poderle hacer el pollo que tanto le encantaba, tenía la pijama puesta y su cabello mojado estaba recogido en una coleta. Aún tenía ganas de Gray pero de una u otra forma lo entendía el debería estar muy cansado. Echó la carne de hamburguesa en el sartén y le dio vuelta cuando se cocieron por un lado, en la otra sartén puso las papas fritas y calentó algo de arroz que tenía del día de ayer.

En el baño Gray estaba frotando a su amigo para intentar correrse pero eso nunca paso. El olor de la comida de Juvia invadió sus fosas nasales y salió de la tina imitando la acción de Juvia de secarse los pies en la alfombra. Se colocó una de las toallas más largas que tenían alrededor la cintura para ocultar su erección, con una más chica seco levemente su cabello y la coloco en el cuello. Se miró un poco al espejo y después salió del baño dejándose guiar por el olor de la comida.

Rápidamente sirvió la comida en los platos y se dijo a sí misma que jamás volvería a cocinar tantos fritos juntos, ni para complacer a su Gray-sama, era algo malo. Apagó los fogones mientras iba a tomar los platos para llevarlos a la mesa. El ojigris había asomado su cabeza por la cocina y la vio de espaldas tratando de alcanzar los platos. Sonrío para sus adentros y se fue acercando a pasos silenciosos hasta quedar detrás de ella y de un ágil y un poco brusco movimiento la jalo de la cadera y la levanto para sentarla en el mueble y busco con desesperación su boca, mordiendo su labio inferior para adentrarse de nueva cuenta en su cavidad. Juvia se llevó un buen susto pero cuando se dio cuenta que era Gray le agarró el rostro correspondiendo a su beso fuertemente, necesitada y deseosa. Gimió y puso sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas dejándole muy claro lo que quería.

—Siento haberte hecho esperar. —Dijo entre el beso, él también estaba necesitado, deseoso y hambriento de ella. Le encantaba cuando ella le rodeaba la cintura con las piernas porque él así tenía mejor acceso a ella y además de que era excitante sentirla húmeda.

Removió la molesta toalla dejándola caer al suelo para poder restregar su erección que ya estaba mucho más dura que cuando estaban tomando la ducha.

—Gray-sama es muy cruel, Juvia pensó que ya no quería más. —Se quitó su esqueleto de pijama dejando sus pechos al descubierto y le lamió el cuello a Gray donde había dejado su marca.

—Estaba conteniéndome a no tomarte duro en el baño. —Le dijo coqueto, cuando Juvia se quitó la parte superior de su pijama los ojos de Gray siguieron el rebote de sus pechos, eso había sido tan jodidamente sexy e hipnótico. Sin miramientos ni nada se alejó un poquito de Juvia para poderle sacar la parte baja de su pijama, llevándose la ligera sorpresa de que ella no llevaba nada de bajó. —¿No te pusiste bragas? —No le molestaba que ella no las usara, le encantaba que no usara, pero en ese momento él tenía la idea de darle placer con su misma braga restregándola en su intimidad, pero ella no llevaba sus bragas.

—No, Juvia se siente más descansada así. —Llevo la mano de Gray a su zona íntima y sonrió muy coqueta. —No necesita unas bragas para darle placer a Juvia. —Puso la cabeza en el cuello de Gray y jugo con la nariz en su piel dándole roces para que se calentara.

Gray dejo que ella guiara su mano hasta su zona íntima y soltó un varios suspiros al sentir la nariz de Juvia recorrerle la piel. Con su otra mano la apretó de la cadera y con la otra comenzó a acariciar su centro.

—Estas demasiado húmeda. —Le gruño despacio mientras que al igual que ella, él le recorría todo el cuello con su nariz hasta llegar a su oído.

—Mientras Juvia preparaba la comida pensaba en cosas sucias, en lo antojada que quedo de usted. —Sonrió y llevo sus manos a la espalda del joven para verificar que ninguna marca le hubiera quedado de los latigazos.

—Eres una chica sucia Juvia. —Le ronroneo al oído. Llevo su pulgar al clítoris de Juvia y con el dedo índice y medio frotaba el espacio que había allí.

—Usted la hace ser una chica sucia, espere. —Juvia empujo a Gray para que se alejara y sonrió traviesamente. Lo jalo para que se arrodillara en el piso con ella y sin más preámbulos tomó el duro miembro de Gray entre sus pechos y los espicho para que hicieran el trabajo que hacia su zona íntima, empezó a moverse y se lamió los labios. -Juvia quiere que todo su cuerpo le de placer.

—¡Demonios Juvia! —Gray se había sorprendido demasiado al grado de que su grito fuese entre un gruñido y gemido ronco. Pero al carajo, lo que Juvia le estaba haciendo de masturbarlo con sus senos lo calentó de más, él quería tocarla pero Juvia no lo iba dejar hacerlo y solo le quedaba disfrutar de los placeres que Juvia le otorgaba. —Carajo Juvia lo haces...tan bien joder. —Decía entre gemidos roncos mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás disfrutando de su miembro entre los senos de Juvia.

—Juvia puede sentir como palpita ¿Usted puede sentir como el corazón de Juvia palpita por usted? —Le sonrió y aumentó su trabajo, por suerte sus pechos eran enormes y podían envolver a totalidad su miembro.

—Joder Juvia Joder —Gruñía con la voz extasiada. ¿Que si podía sentir su corazón latir? ¡Claro que lo hacía!, pero estaban en un momento sumamente erótico, ¿porqué de la nada Juvia salía con sus preguntas románticas?, ya se lo diría después. Con desesperación y sintiendo como su miembro latía el empezó a mover las caderas hacia atrás y adelante, dejando que tanto los senos de Juvia y su mismo miembro disfrutasen de los estrecho que se sentía.

—Disfrútelo. -Gimió ese momento para ella era sumamente erótico y más porque él estaba disfrutando de sus pechos, se sentía tan feliz, tan realizada. "Le estaba follando los pechos" y eso la extasiaba demasiado.

—Ju...Juv...Juvia...—Su voz volvía a sonar tan ronca, áspera y desesperada...Él estaba cerca de eyacular, lo sabía, sentía más mojada de lo habitual su glande.

—Juvia lo siente Gray-sama, puede venirse si quiere, ella estará esperando su semen con agrado.

Con más fuerza sostuvo sus pechos para que fuera cuestión de segundos para que Gray llegara. Gray ahogo un grito al sentir que Juvia lo apretaba más con sus pechos, segundos después sintió cómo su miembro explotaba al llegar a la expulsión de su semen por su reciente extasía, que fue mucha más cantidad de líquido que sus anteriores dos orgasmos.

Juvia término llena de su semen, su cuello, sus pechos, su barbilla toda ella estaba llena del líquido del joven. Sonrió mientras pasaba un dedo por su pecho recogiendo la mayor cantidad de líquido posible y la llevo a su boca, estiro su cuello en satisfacción al saborearlo y repitió el proceso pero tomando el líquido que estaba en su cuello. Se lo metió en la boca y luego beso a Gray para que sintiera su delicioso sabor.

Gray se encontraba recuperando de su reciente orgasmo. Y lo que Juvia acaba de hacer era robarle la idea, él pensaba hacer lo mismo cuando ella eyaculara en su boca cuando le diera sexo oral. Se dejó llevar por aquel beso voraz que Juvia le había dado, probando su mismo sabor mezclado con la saliva de Juvia, el sabor era entre dulce y amargo, aunque era un poco más amargo, la lengua de la peliazul lo encendió de más y llevo ambas de sus manos a su buen formado trasero y comenzó a darle nalgadas.

—¿Se sienten mejor ahora? —Pregunto de manera atrevida.

—¡Ay! —Gimió de dolor la peli azul y luego se echó a reír, Gray era toda su vida, lo amaba demasiado.

—Parece ser que sí. -Coma ahora o si no la comida le quedará chiclosa si se enfría.

Gray se había levantado con una sonrisa de satisfacción en toda la cara al haber escuchado a su peliazul gritar. Ayudo a Juvia a levantarse, mirándola con deseo y la acerco a él de manera posesiva.

—Acuéstate en la mesa. —Le ordenó.

Mordió su labio sintiendo como se derretía por dentro, dejo los platos en el mesón de la cocina y salió directo para la mesa del comedor, sonrió emocionada y al acostarse abrió las piernas para que él no se olvidara de atender su hermoso centro de placer con cualquier cosa que fuera a hacer. Algunos ruidos se escuchaban que provenían del refrigerador y al final se escuchó la puerta del mismo cerrarse. Gray había entrado al comedor deleitándose con la vista que la peliazul le brindaba acostada en la mesa y con las piernas abiertas dándole una vista fenomenal a su centro. Y si preámbulos Gray comenzó a caminar alrededor de la mesa agitando una botella que traía en las manos.

—¿Sabes que tengo mucha hambre verdad?

—Si, Juvia también. —Dijo esa frase avergonzada mirando a otro lugar, en ese instante su papel era de someterse a lo que él le hiciera y con gusto lo cumpliría. Dejaría que él se la comiera enterita.

Al ojigris le brillaron los ojos bañados en lujuria al escuchar la vocecita de sumisa que Juvia había puesto. Cuando paso por el costado de los brazos de Juvia este abrió la botella que traía en manos, contemplo sus enormes pechos, su abdomen, su cuello y por ultimo su sexo, esa era la parte de ella que más la hacía necesitarlo dentro de ella.

—Bueno, creo que sabes que soy de buen comer y que me encanta que la comida se exquisita ¿cierto? —De la botella que traía empezó a untarle una cantidad generosa en los pechos pues era la parte de la peliazul que se llevaría una gran parte de la botella de salsa de tomate, después fue bajando la botella haciendo un camino de salsa su abdomen y al final quedaba su zona, esa parte de momento aún no la llenaría.

Juvia se arquero levemente al sentir la salsa en su cuerpo, toda esa salsa en sus pechos sólo significaba...¡Dios! Jadeo ante la sensación en su vientre y sonrió ante la afirmación de Gray. ¿Qué si era de buen comer? ¡Era insaciable!

—Gray-sama puede comer todo lo que quiera. —Susurró expectante en cada una de sus acciones.

El Fullbuster sonrío con arrogancia ante las palabras de Juvia. Estiro su brazo para alcanzar el recipiente que tenía las papas fritas, coloco unas cuantas en cada pecho y asegurándose de haber dejado papas sobre los pezones de Juvia, dejo aun ladito el recipiente.

—Buen provecho. —Dijo lascivamente al momento de inclinarse sobre ella mientras iba de abajo para arriba chupando la salsa de tomate que había puesto en su abdomen sin dejar algún rastro de aquella salsa, hasta que llego a sus pechos los cuales apretó haciendo que la salsa de tomate se escurriera entre sus dedos y comenzó a chuparlos, disfrutando del sabor de sus pechos y la combinación de aquella salsa.

—Buen provecho~ —Se retorció mientras trataba de controlar los impulsos de cogerlo y besarlo, tenía que calmarse y disfrutar, sus ojos azules se posaron en cada uno de sus movimientos y pasó saliva al ver como Gray la devoraba, tenía que aceptar que estaba hambrienta y que moría por probar esa delicia.

Gray estaba degustándolos perfectamente, los pechos de Juvia eran su perdición, bañados en salsa de tomate esparcida en ellos era la mejor imagen, llevo su boca hacia uno de los pezones de ella y comenzó a comer de las papas fritas que había puesto en ellos, masticaba las papas en su boca y a la vez mordía el pezón rosado, repitió el mismo proceso con el otro seno y con sus manos apretó los senos femeninos a tal grado de que ambos pezones estaban ver a del otro, los contemplo y dio suaves pero torturosas mordidas en los pezones de su amante.

—¡Gray-sama! ¡Aaah!~ —Ya ni siquiera podía pensar, se había perdido en sus deliciosas y sabrosas caricias que empezó a sentir como su interior se volvía líquido y se preparaba para que el entrara en ella. —Más no pare, mierda a Juvia le encanta...más...más…

El nombrado siguió con su labor de atender los senos de la chica, una vez que había quedado satisfecho de ellos los dejo y se apartó de Juvia contemplando su expresión de extasiada. Sonrió torcidamente y se puso en cuclillas para quedar a una altura perfecta en la cual fuera a degustar de Juvia, no le daría tanto sexo oral, solo una o tres lambidas y una penetración de lengua. Volvió a sonreír ante sus pensamientos, con sus dedos abrió un poco los lubricados labios femeninos inferiores, estaba demasiado mojada y ante ello Gray relamió sus con su lengua sus dientes y sin más se introdujo entre su centro, lambiendo un par de veces suficientes en las que pudo absorber fluidos de Juvia y los mezclaba con su misma saliva, la penetro con su lengua un par de veces más de lo pensado y antes de retirarse del centro femenino se detuvo a contemplar su botón rosado, al cual pensó no estaría mal degustar y le dio leves mordeduras.

—¿Le gusta su comida Gray-sama? —Sin voz, sin fuerzas casi desmayándose por el placer le preguntó, no quería que ese momento acabar nunca. Tomó una papa y de la hecho a la boca tratando de saborear el alimento y a Gray dándole como le gustaba en su zona íntima.

—Mierda Juvia, toda tu siempre sabes exquisita. —Dejo de darle sexo oral y se inclinó sobre ella besándola con salvajismo. Metiendo la saliva que había juntado con sus mismos fluidos vaginales a la boca de la peliazul. —Pruébate. —Le ordeno. Su miembro ya le dolía, necesitaba saciarlo y necesitaba meterse en Juvia ya.

Juvia probó la extraña mezcla de todo en su boca, la salsa de tomate, las papas, sus fluidos, la saliva de Gray, lo beso con ferocidad y sonrió al sentir como la deseaba.

—Juvia tampoco aguanta más, métaselo por favor…Bien adentró.

Tomo a Juvia de su espalda baja para ponerla más cerca de su miembro. Con su otra mano condujo su pene a la entrada femenina, se acomodó de forma en que no se fuera a cansar y se adentró en Juvia como un animal sujetándola de la cadera.

—¡Agghhh! —Gimió roncamente al sentirse dentro de la intimidad de Juvia, le encantaba estar dentro de ella porque estaba estrecha y empezó a embestirla duro. —eres...deliciosamente...agghh...estrecha...

—Aaaahh Gray-sama, Juvia lo desea tanto, cuando están así es la persona más feliz del mundo~ —salió al encuentro de Gray moviendo las caderas para fortalecer las embestidas.

Desesperada se revolvía en la mesa, sintiéndolo, adorándolo y más que todo cumpliendo de nuevo su sueño, su sueño vuelto realidad. Gray se calentaba y endurecía más con los gemidos y suplicas de Juvia. Esa mujer sabia ponerlo caliente en cuestión de segundos. Soltaba gemidos roncos al sentir cuando Juvia empezó a arrematar contra él. La volvió a embestir fuertemente y la pesco de la cintura alzándola sin dejarla de penetrar y apretando sus nalgas. Fue de camino a la barra que había en la cocina donde la sentó y siguió su vaivén de embestidas que fueron aumentando mucho más que las anteriores del mismo día.

—Así, Juvia ama que sea salvaje, la prende mucho, le encanta que sea muy rudo, así... Gray-sama~ —A la mierda todo, sólo eran ellos dos, ese mundo tan hermoso que se habían creado en el cual no importaba nada, ni siquiera que la comida se le estuviera enfriando porque ambos se deseaban y se necesitaban con locura.

Juvia sin pensar araño los hombros de Gray, estaba sintiendo demasiadas sensaciones que no se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Apoyó la cabeza en la clavícula del Fullbuster elevada y peligrosamente con ganas de llegar.

—Ya casi...ya va Juvia...ya mero...—Estaba tan cerca de llegar nuevamente, se excito con mayor anhelo cuando Juvia le araño los hombros, le encantaba cuando le arañaba los hombros y la espalda, de alguna forma cuando andaba sin camisa le gustaba ver las marcas de arañados de Juvia. Siguió embistiéndola recio, el estaba cerca, la glande le estaba vibrando como nunca y sabía que Juvia también estaba cerca de llegar a su tan anhelado orgasmo.

—Gray-sama...ya...por favor Juvia ya no aguanta más…

—Déjate correr Juvia...quiero sentirte escurrir en mi pene. —Le gruño al oído entre vulgar y sensual.

Embestidas y más embestidas, en toda la casa solo se podían oír sus gemidos y gruñidos junto a los ruidos que sus cuerpos hacían al chocar.

Esas palabras fueron lo único que necesito para dejarse llevar y es que Gray la encendía tanto cuando era tan sensual y grosero. -La chica gimió al sentir como el clímax había llegado y como todo dentro de ella había cedido para que el orgasmo fuera estruendoso y totalmente intenso. Le enterró las uñas a Gray hasta que la sensación acabo por completo.

—¡Mierda! —Grito al sentir que su espeso semen era expulsado en todo el interior de Juvia.

Su éxtasis había llegado al momento en que Juvia se vino y le había encajado las uñas, siguió embistiéndola aun sintiendo los espasmos de su orgasmo y sus movimientos fueron disminuyendo hasta que las sensaciones del orgasmo habían pasado. Juvia sintió como el cuerpo de Gray descansaba en el de ella y sonrió para luego besarlo con ternura.

Con agradecimiento y con mucho amor, le acaricio la barbilla suavemente y le susurró en el oído:

—Gray-sama termine de comer mientras Juvia se baña otra vez.

—Me parece bien. —Añadió saliendo levemente de ella. —Ceno y te espero en la cama.

—Bien. —Juvia salió caminando sensualmente, moviendo sus caderas de un lado a otro en dirección al baño, al saber que Gray ya no la estaba mirando caminó un poco dolorida, esas intensas sesiones la iban a matar, llenó la tina con agua caliente y descansó un buen rato dentro del agua, dentro de su elemento.

—¡Que buen trasero! —Le grito sin vergüenza alguna al verla cerca del baño.

Gray había limpiado el reguero de la mesa que hizo con la salsa de tomate y lavo sus manos, sonrío al recordarlo. Había valido la pena. Acomodo las cosas para cenar y recalentó la comida de nuevo, él había terminado de comer, y comió más de lo habitual, claro debido a las intensas sesiones de sexo del día de hoy. Miro la hora y Juvia ya había tardado en salir así que optó por ir a esperarla en la cama.

La joven después de estar por muchos minutos en el agua salió y refregó la tina, odiaba ver las cosas sucias. Se puso su pijama aunque quería dormir desnuda, no aguantaría otra ronda. Cuando salió del baño el peli negro ya estaba acostado y ella sonrió al verlo, se notaba cansado como ella y sin pensarlo se acomodó en su lado de la cama.

—Tardaste mucho y no cenaste nada de comida. —La medio regaño.

—Juvia aprovecho de una vez para limpiar la tina y ella ya se sacio, Juvia obtiene siempre lo que quiere. —Se río de él mientras traviesamente se escondía debajo de las cobijas.

Gray se había medio molestado, el también debió haberla ayudado a limpiar la tina.

—Espera, ¿Que dijiste? —Cuestionó de golpe alzando las cobijas para obtener respuesta de ella.

—Pues aunque usted no quería persiguió a Juvia, jugo con ella a las escondidas, al castigo, le dio tres orgasmos en el bosque y luego aquí en la casa se la comió…Ese era el objetivo de Juvia desde un principio. —Se mordió su labio inferior y sonrió de manera desvergonzada y tenía miedo a la reacción de Gray.

—¿Que...?

Gray se sintió estúpido. Era verdad al principio él estaba enojado por cómo había terminado huyendo de él después de uno de sus tantos entrenamientos y por una tontería de el mismo. Había olvidado todo eso...Miro a Juvia con el entrecejo bastante fruncido y la atrajo hacía el.

—No se te olvide Juviecita. —Le empezó a ronronear con la voz algo peligrosa. — Que yo también siempre obtengo lo que quiero.

Decía de manera frívola y sensual, dando caricias circulares a su redondo trasero y después toco su orificio trasero con su dedo índice.

—¿Recuerdas?

—¡Gray-sama! —La chica se sonrojó hasta su frente y luego sonrió y se acercó más a él arruchándose con su cuerpo. —Aunque fue doloroso a Juvia le agrado. —Le guiño el ojo y cerró ambos ojos por ya estaba muy cansada.

—Estas demasiado estrecha de ambos lados eh. —Le ronroneo juguetonamente. Quito la mano de su trasero y la abrazo por la cintura con ambos brazos, la miro cerrar los ojos, se miraba tan frágil como si se fuese a romper, siguiendo sus pasos hizo lo mismo y apoyo su barbilla sobre su cabeza y cerró los ojos. —También estas cansada…

.

* * *

**en fin esperamos sus sexys reviews! se despiden:**

**OniWatCha~**


End file.
